Always and Forever
by aussiesportstar
Summary: The sequel to A STORY BY ANY OTHER NAME. Jack left Sam hanging, Who is the strange man haunting her steps? Will Gillette get what's coming to him? Deeper, stranger, adult themes?...could it be even more intense then the last?
1. New lovers new stalkers and a new life

**Disclaimer- **I'M BACK!!! And I STILL OWN NUTHIN…I mean sure I DO own EVERYTHING but apparently I can't tell anyone about it!! So…ah… cough I give credit to Disney for creating such wonderful and sexy and hot and charming and suave and…sorry got off track, where was I, oh yes…exciting characters. I own Sam though and random characters but if you wanna use them for something…a nice something then you may, just give me credit for it!!

**THE FACTS ARE BACK!!!**

**The reason firehouses have circular stairways is from the days when the engines were pulled by horses. The horses were stabled on the ground floor and figured out how to walk up straight staircases.**

I've never actually been in a fire station…at least I don't remember if I have!

**This story will make more sense if you read A STORY BY ANY OTHER NAME because THIS IS THE SEQUEL!!!**

**ON ASBAON** –Sam gave up on Jack, Gillette was a WANKER, and I ended the story with a song…Awww!!

**Final Line of ASBAON**_- "She's given up on ye Jack"_

So let's get this story rolling!!! Oh by the way…this story takes place 3 years after the final chapter of ASBAON!!! 

* * *

**ALWAYS AND FOREVER 

* * *

**

The morning rays seeped through the soft curtains, and landed on the face of a sleeping figure. They, not liking the attention of the rising sun, turned over falling promptly out of bed with a loud BANG causing a young navel officer to come running into the room.

"Sam! Are you alright?" He asked with genuine concern helping her back to bed.

"Gnahh" She mumbled looking up at him. "What time is it?"

"It is just after sunrise" he said with a soft smile as she rolled over in the blankets.

"Why are you dressed?" she asked looking over the covers that muffled her voice. He laughed softly and put his hands on his hips in a mocking way.

"I have a job to attend, this is why I dress in the mornings" he said trying to be serious but failing when he saw her beaming smile.

"Why my dear Horatio, you know very well that I do not allow clothes of that attire to be worn in my room. Although you do look very tantalising in them" she said sly smile which he returned.

"Really?" he asked cocking an eyebrow as she grabbed his forearms.

"Really!" she whispered pulling him into the bed. 

* * *

Elizabeth and Will sat at their breakfast table working hard on their wedding plans. At this moment in time they were deciding who would attend.

"Mr and Mrs Jemison of course" Elizabeth exclaimed writing the name down quickly while Will continued to think of names.

"What about...oh you know, the dress maker…Mrs Allsar?" Will asked making Elizabeth's face lightened.

"Why yes, oh and I must speak with her about my dress" she said half to herself and half to Will.

"Don't forget the Mr and Mrs Cringle, they would surely love to attend, I am constantly hearing about children from those two" Will sighed with a smile.

"Yes they are sweet" Elizabeth smiled writing the old couple's names down.

"I think it would be wise to invite Mrs Kahn, if not we would hear about in for YEARS" Will said cringing as he said the old women's name. She had lost her husband to a disease and had been in a bad temper ever since, even though she hated most people she still insisted on attending anything of theirs, other wise she would spread vicious rumours about them.

"Hmm" Elizabeth said looking over the list; something about the last four names caught her eye. Jemison, Allsar, Cringle and Kahn. Then she saw it, and deciding to face the problem head on, she turned to Will and took his hands in hers.

"What about Jack?" she asked softly, noting the hurt look in his eyes.

"What about him?" Will said coldly.

"Let's invite him…" Elizabeth started but Will cut her off.

"Why, so he could destroy my sister's heart just after she has repaired it and gotten on with her life?" He said dropping her hands and shaking his head.

"But, think about it, she has moved on and is happy I'm sure that she wouldn't mind if he came, besides he did end up helping us get together and he has been gone for years and we still don't know if we can find him anyway so he may not even come, but it would still ease my mind if we tried to invite him" Elizabeth said calmly retaking his hand and patting it softly.

"Who?" Sam asked walking into the kitchen, making the couple jump.

"You are too sneaky for your own good" Will said in a mock-angry tone.

"No I wasn't sneaky, I walked in the door, which slammed shut, threw my riding boots, accidentally mind you, at the table, which knocked over a chair which almost knocked over that very large vase, which I don't see the point in having since you don't get flowers big enough for it, I like flowers, especially the ones Horatio gets me, they are pink roses, I love pink things. Oh I found this wonderful dress it is bright pink and I altered it so that…" Sam continued to babble, forgetting the previous conversation that she had walked in on.

"Sam…Sam…SAM" Will said and then finally yelled, breaking through her babble.

"What?" she asked looking strangely at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a sigh, Sam jumped up with a bright smile.

"I got a new horse!" she said excitedly moving towards the door.

"How?" Elizabeth asked as both she and Will walked out of the kitchen to find her putting her muddy boots back on. Actually she was very muddy herself; her breeches were darkened to a deeper brown than they already they were and her once white shirt had a big muddy stain on the back.

"Well, his first owner said he was too wild to ride and too thin to use as a stock horse, so he was going to shoot him, but I found him first and he gave me him for…10 shillings" Sam said as she opened the door to find a large black horse rearing up in the middle of the street, 5 navy guards were trying to calm the horse but had no luck. Sam let out a long high whistle causing the horse to stop rearing and trot over to her. "He took a liking to me" she said patting his muzzle softly.

"How did you get so dirty?" Elizabeth asked, looking at her clothes and then at the large horse, who was watching the couple with a large brown eye.

"There was a bump in the road, as it were. Some children ran out in front of us, and well, Lóteë here doesn't like kids either, and accidentally tried to run them down and then a wagon almost hit us…and well it was a very eventful morning." Sam said with a laugh.

"Oh dear" Elizabeth sighed. 

* * *

He had been trailing her all the way from the old farm house, and if it wasn't for those children and wagon, she surely would have seen him following her. So here he sat, in the shadows of the ally-way across from the Turner-Swann household, watching as his future love talk with her younger brother. Silently he cursed as he saw Will pull Sam into a hug and give her a soft kiss on the cheek.

_That should be me kissing her and holding her, no one else. _

He had been watching her for weeks now, and every moment was either agony or bliss. Agony whenever he saw her with any one else, especially with that lover of hers, oh but he would deal with him sooner or later and then bliss when he saw her by herself, walking, singing, swimming, riding…no not riding, he even felt a great surge of jealousy over the stupid animal.

He ran his hand over his cheek, pretending that it was her that touched him, as he watched her playfully slap her brother who then tackled her in the mud, much to the distress of his female partner. He felt anger and even more jealousy surge through him as he watched the two wrestle playfully, he tickling her until she gave in. But that was all washed away when he noticed that the wet mud had made her blouse ever so slightly see through.

He hummed to himself as he watched her mount up and ride off slowly down the busy street. Softly and swiftly, like a shadow he made his way after her, adding yet another name to the list that was growing steadily larger by each day.

_Oh yes, I will have her, and make all those that have been in my way, pay for keeping her from me. 

* * *

_

Sam rode through the crowded lane, weaving her way through the people who either said hello or grinned at her. But not all the faces were friendly. A tall skinny man, about 5 yrs her senior, called out to her. With a grimace and a sigh she turned Lóteë towards the beckoning man. As soon as she got the man grabbed her leg.

"Haven't seen you in a while, my dear" he slurred stoking her leg, the smell of rum was wafting all around him. Sam slapped his hand harder than necessary and stared down at the man.

"That is a good thing, Karnes" She said moving off, but he reached for her again and this time he pulled her almost off her horse.

"Come on, just one little kiss" He said trying to plant a kiss on her face as she struggled back up. Lóteë realise the trouble his master was in, turned sharply, causing Sam to snap back up into the saddle, after she was seated he saw the man's out stretched hand and bit it sharply, causing bloody to pour out of the finger that was nearly bitten right off.

"Touch me again and my horse will be the least of your worries" she said in a commanding tone as she made off down the street at a trot, not once looking back at the screaming man and his laughing "friends". 

* * *

He stepped out of the shadows and walked up behind the man. He looked around and noticed no one paying any particular attention to the whimpering man, so taking his opportunity; he gripped the man with two strong hands and pulled him back into the shadows.

"I hope you enjoyed that one touch, because that will be the last one you'll ever have" he hissed into the man's ear as he pulled out a dagger and with one swift motion, he slit his throat. Letting the body drop to his feet, he kicked it swiftly and then continued to stalk his "love".

He ignored the screams from behind him as Karnes' body was found. His mind was focused at this point, the time was coming, he was going to try and befriend her or at least her troublesome brother, that way he can get even closer to her with out her or anyone else noticing.

_Everything is going to fall into place, just like it was meant to. 

* * *

_

* * *

Would you look at that, the first chapter is DONE!!! sorry it's short though...but IT'S DONE

I thought of all of that during English

* * *

**Gets looks from Legolas who is polishing my shoes**

* * *

I mean…the bus ride home…hey don't give me that look!! I'm not the one who managed to kill the next door neighbour's rooster

_It was loud_

Shh you're not allowed to talk!!!

Anyway, FIRST CHAPTER IS DONE!!!

* * *

**does the happy, chicken dance**

* * *

YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!!

Ahh I think I will get to work on my LOTR story now, probably won't be up for a while though…anyway ENJOY!!


	2. The evilness of ANs Sorry but it's for y...

OK peoples it has just come to my attention that some reviews are going unanswered.

**THIS IS NOT ON PURPOSE!!!**

I was checking my statistics and noticed some names on there that I hadn't seen before.

SO this evil, EVIL author's note is just to tell ya that sometimes the new review alerts don't come up, but DON'T STOP REVIEWING it is my life line, without you all I wouldn't know what to do or where the hell this was going.

So just an FYI

**I LOVE YOU ALL**

TOODLE-OO

LOTSA LOVE  
  
AUS, LEGOLAS, ELROHIR, ELLADEN AND DRAKE…who also bites your toes off!!


	3. The Flying Fish

**A ****Disclaimer- **I'M BACK!!! And I STILL OWN NUTHIN…I mean sure I DO own EVERYTHING but apparently I can't tell anyone about it!! So…ah… cough I give credit to Disney for creating such wonderful and sexy and hot and charming and suave and…sorry got off track, where was I, oh yes…exciting characters. I own Sam though and random characters but if you wanna use them for something…a nice something then you may, just give me credit for it!!

* * *

**THE FACTS ARE BACK!!!**

Richard Millhouse Nixon was the first US president whose name contains all the letters from the word "criminal." The second was William Jefferson Clinton.

Wow, don't care or anything, I just liked the fact they found that word in their names.

* * *

**Previously on ANF::** The creepy dude follows Sam and then kills another creepo, Liz and Will discuss the small issue of their wedding and Jack attending, SHE HAS A NEW BOYFRIEND!!

**Final Line of ANF:: **_ Everything is going to fall into place, just like it was meant to.

* * *

_

**_Reviewer, oh reviewers by the handful!!!

* * *

_**

**LegolasGreenleafGil-Estel – **Ahh I was wondering when your review would come through, I was actually frightened for a while then but Drake beat the sense back into me…literally, he's on a martial arts spree at the moment, you see he was reading **Real Identity Issues **over my shoulder why I typed it and well there is a mention of the girls background in martial arts, well he HAD to know what that was so I taught him some knowledge and some skills, I went through a Jackie Chan stage ok!, and now I'm thinking that wasn't such a good idea because you really can't see him sneaking up on ya!! Yay I finally got The Fellowship and Two Towers Extended editions and ahem RETURN OF THE KING YYYYYAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY, it's taken me a while but I did it, Legolas enjoys watching himself on TV but I keep hearing all these complaints from the twins on "where are we?" and "but were better then Legolas!" then a fight ensured and well Leggy one that one. I have taken on your review and noted all the new targets, they are written in my little pink book with fluffy feathers on it…that Drake…is…now…attacking, NO STOP IT YOU PSYCHO. Ok its all good and he is now in a jar…opps forgot to put air holes in, he's past out, poor little bugger…it's ok now, holes are in place and he's regaining consciousness, if he didn't Leggy was going to perform CPR…_I WAS NOT…_ yes you were, you like him, and don't try to deny it, it's true. You know what I would love to go to a fancy dress party dressed up as an elf, it would be great!! Prancing around acting like I am the only one worthy of breathing…ok getting evil looks now I think I will stop that, NOT FAIR I WANT THE THIRD FILM, NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO oh wait I have it now hehehe!! You know everyone thinks it is Gillette in the shadows…I'm not saying it's not but I'm not saying it is either…hehehe…ooohhhh ok I'LL PUT EVERYONE OUT OF THEIR MISERY AND ANNOUNCE IT THIS CHAPTER coughnotcough!!! I really enjoyed that letter you sent me, randomness is such a wonderful thing that people over look, anyway, I don't think this response does any justice to the last review response to you, that was basically a story on it's own, anyway better get writing before you pull a **Ring** move on me and climb through the screen to kill me!!! Namarie Mellon Nin, waiting for your review!! Pixie Stix for you for reading!!

**XPUNKROCKGODESSX**** – **yes a stalker, you don't see many of them these days, I think it adds a sense of drama to the story don't you?? Love ya name by the way very cools!! Pixie Stix for you for reading!!

**Arsinoe Selene**** -** NO DON'T LET IT EAT YOUR BRAIN, you might die…SHUDDUP DRAKE THAT'S NOT NICE…he's dancing inside of the jar I put him in because he was bad. You will find out in this chapt who it is…or will you…Ooohhhh!! Pixie Stix for you for reading!!

**Dimonah Tralon – **YAY thanks, everyone want's to know about the man in the shadows…hehehe…SUSPENSE!!! Will do gum shoe!! Pixie Stix for you for reading!!

**Zeldagrl436 – **Don't worry LGG-E has told me a way to get around it so they will be appearing in a mini story at the bottom of the story!! Ahh but is it Gillette…hmm…I'm not saying either way but…nope I'm gonna make you wait!! Pixie Stix for you for reading!!

**Candeebarz** – poor you, hope you had a good sleep after typing that review, that actually happens to me a lot, I should say HEAPS, but eh, who cares! It's cool about the conversations now; I have found a way around them!! Pixie Stix for you for reading!!

**Emily – **I know, I couldn't leave the other story there, plus everyone was going to kill me if I didn't make a sequel, I know those people are dumb but I'm not and neither is LegolasGreenleafEstel-Gil, she told me about away to make the boys come back!!! So life can continue now!! Yes I gave them hugs for you; they gave me weird looks though, its fun freaking them out! Pixie Stix for you for reading!!

**Amanda – **its ok you spelled rhyme right and even if you didn't I would probably still know what you are talking about!! YAY you are on the right trail, but I have decided that because the man will keep people intrigued and they will continue to read this story to find out who it is, so no one will find out until the wedding!!! Pixie Stix for you for reading!!

**LotRseer3350** – Hmmm you could be on the right track…ok well it ain't Gillette and it ain't Jack so obviously your third choice was right!! Pixie Stix for you for reading!!

**Christina – **Heya, I actually have made a LOTR fic called **Real Identity Issues**, just go to my user page thing and it's on there!! Glad you've decided to read my stories and also glad you like them…OHHH brownie points, I've never been given brownie points!! YAYAY you can have some Pixie Stix!! And hell a kiss from Leggy while I'm at it!! _HEY!! _Quiet you'll do what you're told!!

* * *

****

****

**ALWAYS AND FOREVER

* * *

**

The fire blazed as Will continued to pound the red hot metal into shape. No matter what was going on in his life, he knew that coming in here and working away at his 'Art' would always calm him down. At the moment it was Jack…again. He was torn, he knew that he owed that pirate a lot, but then again after everything with Sam, he just wasn't sure anymore.

He flipped the newly formed sword over and engraved his initials on the cooling part, he usually would never have done that, but ever since Mr Brown left him the Blacksmiths, he had thought it would be a great idea. A loud sizzling noise sounded as he pushed the sword into the water filled barrel. He leaned heavily on the barrel as the sword cooled and thought about all the consequences of Jack coming, Elizabeth had told him that she could get him a week or two free-range around the town …within reason, but then what about Sam, she had finally moved on with her life.

Her new beau was Horatio Jacobson, a young navel soldier who was slightly crazy, well when ever he was with Sam he was. A very well respected young man, who was rising through the ranks of the royal navy and was a favourite of Norrington. That's how she had met him, Norrington had gotten over his feelings towards Sam…or at least he said so and set the two up. Will smiled at the thought of Norrington actually befriending his sister, but he was shaken out of his daydream by a knock at the door.

"Come in" Will yelled as the door opened and a young man, a few years older than himself, walked through. He wore dark brown slacks and a soft white shirt with his jacket slung over his arm. His skin was tanned and he had brown sandy hair that was held back in a scruffy pony tail and soft blue eyes.

"Mr Turner?" He asked with a soft voice. Will nodded as he looked him over; he was well built and looked sturdy. "I was wondering if I could speak to you about a job opening, I heard that the previous employer, Mr Brown, left you the shop to you; and I hoping that you might need a hand"

"Why, do you need a job?" Will asked placing the sword he had been working on the bench.

"Yes, I am…errrrr…new in town and needed some money" He said with a lopsided smile, Will looked him over and nodded his head.

"I suppose I could use and extra hand, how about 5 shillings a fortnight and we'll see what happens from there." Will said watching the stranger breath out heavily in relief. Will extended a hand.

"Welcome aboard" He said shaking his hand "What was your name?"

"My name is Louis, Louis Storm"

* * *

The dock was wet and slimy as Sam made her way down towards the anchored ships at the end. She could see the crowd of men unloading the ship and the guards searching through it, making sure there were no stowaways on board. She crept quietly up behind Norrington, who was watching the proceedings and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" she said in a deep voice. He didn't try to move away or struggle, instead he smiled.

"Satan?" He asked lifting her hands off and facing her.

"Shh don't tell anyone!" she said in a mock serious tone before cracking up with laughter. She gave Norrington a small playful shove and instead of him falling backwards she slipped on the slimy boards and fell into his arms.

"Opps" She laughed standing back up. She noticed Norrington's blushing face and giggled "Oh Jimmy I though we were over that"

"Over what?" He said brushing himself down and not making eye contact with her. "If you are looking for Horatio, he is on the ship" he said hurriedly.

"Oh yeah…HEY RAY" She yelled almost right into Norrington's ear.

"Thankyou for that" He said as Sam giggled and patted his head.

"Sorry" She said patting hit head harder until she was hitting it completely.

"You…can…stop…now" He said as a voice rang across the harbour.

"HEY SAM" Horatio yelled out waving frantically from the ship.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled back.

"NOT MUCH, JUST CHECKING FOR STOWAWAYS"

"OH WELL I WAS WONDERING IF WE WERE STILL ON FOR TONIGHT?" She yelled back

"WHAT?"

"I SAID…" Sam tried to yell but a firm hand was wrapped across her mouth.

"Why don't you go down there" Norrington ordered letting go of her mouth as she smiled.

"OK, MEET ME DOWN THERE" She yelled into his face before skipping off down the dock, then slowing to a walk after she almost slipped again. She greeted other soldiers and sailors as she passed them and managed to pass a distracted Gillette; who even now he was still giving her problems and trying to sabotage her relationship with Horatio. She stopped at the gangplank as Horatio made his way down and picked her up and spun her around.

"WWWWEEEEEEEE" She squealed as he continued to spin her. But the ground was too slippery to support them much longer and they fell into a laughing heap.

"Well that was fun" Horatio said as he helped Sam to her feet. "So why the visit?"

"Well, are we still going to 'The Flying Fish' tonight?" Sam said wiping a piece of slime off her riding pants.

"Yes, I'll pick you up at six" Horatio said as he twirled her away from him. (Think Tango)

"What no kiss goodbye?" Sam pouted as Horatio smiled and pulled her towards him and into a passionate kiss. Once they noticed more than a few eyes on them they broke apart with a smile. "Tonight at six then" She said as she made her way back towards the town only to be stopped by an annoying Gillette.

"Sam" Gillette breathed as he took her arm. She sighed and yanked her arm back.

"What do you want?" she snapped stepping backwards as he stepped forward to touch her. "Oh My God you are so creepy!" She squealed as she pushed him into the water.

"Sam" A loud stern voice sounded through the air, as Norrington stood with his arms folded, locking eyes with the smiling woman.

"What, I slipped" She said sweetly as she brushed past him and made her way back to the town.

* * *

Will watched as Louis neatly pounded the steel into shape. He was a quick learner and very skilled with the sword. Will let out a soft sigh as he looked around the room, his work, his art had gathered a lot of attention in the passing years and he had people ordering his work from as far as England and France. But his thoughts moved from himself to Elizabeth, in only 3 weeks they are to be wed. She had finally gotten her way and had sent off the letter addressed to a 'Captain Jack Sparrow'.

He did not fully approve of inviting the pirate because he wondered if Sam would be alright with it. There was no doubt that she was happy with Jack but after he left she went into a downward spiral of despair. On more than one occasion he had arrived just in time to pull her back from the side of the cliff. But now she was happy, and he was glad that she was laughing again, he missed the sound of her laughter, so happy and sweet. Will looked up noticing that Louis was now finished and putting his coat on, but the laughter was still on his mind.

"Do you hear that?" Will asked as Louis picked up his sword.

"Yes sir sounds like laughter or music. I have finished the sword" Louis said handing Will the sword. Will tested the weight, how it moved and the strength by hitting a large plank as hard as he could.

"Very good work, you're a natural, we open again at eight in the morning so be here around seven thirty" Will said placing the sword on the rack as Louis made for the door.

"Yes Sir, see you then" He said opening the door only to have Sam run straight into him, causing them to tumble to the ground.

"Whoops, sorry about that" Sam said as she stood up and extended a hand to Louis. "My name's Sam, Willie's older and more beautiful and more charming and EXTREMELY more skilled Sister" Louis took her hand and stood up.

"I am Louis Storm, milady" Louis said as he bowed. Sam laughed and took his shoulders, pushing him back up.

"Don't be silly" Sam said embracing the young man in a tight hug. "'Round 'ere we 'ug" She said in a thick accent, finally letting him go.

"Leave him alone you" Will smiled from the counter. "What are you here for anyway?" Sam let a confused Louis go and jumped up onto the counter sitting next to Will.

"Well, I was wondering if Lizzy was around because I was wondering if I could…"There was a few moments of silence before she let out a small shriek.

"What was that for?" Will yelled holding his ear.

"I felt like being spontaneous" Sam said jumping off the counter and hugging the donkey.

"Would you stop hugging things" Will ordered but she just ignored him and hugged the pole of the turning wheel thing (you know the one so don't pretend you don't!).

"NO" She said stubbornly as she hugged a nearby chain, a chair, a hammer, a blunt sword and the fireplace "Hmm maybe not" she said turning away from the fire place and heading towards the door. They didn't even notice that Louis had left.

"Are you going already?" Will asked moving towards her.

"Ooohhhh not before hugging you!" Sam said bounding over to Will but stopped and smelt him instead "Hmm maybe not!" She said as she jumped up the steps and out the door. "SEEYA LATER STINKY PANTS" She yelled from the street as Will watched her leave.

"I really wonder if we're related" Will sighed as he closed up the shop, mounted his young chestnut gelding and headed towards the Swann mansion. Governor Swann had thought it best if Will moved in there so that he could "Keep an eye on the young love birds". Sam was living with Horatio at the moment which gave Will some needed space away from the crazy girl.

Will kicked the gelding into a trot; he was hungry and it had been a long day, 15 new orders had come in and thankfully to Louis they only had 10 left. Louis was a strange one…no not so much strange as interesting, he seemed like a good man and was a hard worker, which is the reason that Will kept him on, not to mention the fact that his company was needed because it can get awfully lonely in the blacksmiths sometimes.

* * *

'The flying fish' was the local restaurant/pub that most navel men attended, that basically meant that you could leave at the end of the night with barely a scratch…barely and your life still intact. That night it was crowded as the couple entered, but luckily Horatio had managed to reserve a table for the two of them in the back. Six pairs of eyes followed the couple, one was a well respected navel officer, one was a stranger, a pirate dressed up in navel clothes, and the final was hidden.

They pushed their way through the crowd causing some officers that were drunk to be knocked over accidentally, but when Sam gave them a hug, they were more than obliged to forget the incident. They finally got through after almost falling on a cloaked man, who just hurried over to the other side of the pub, and sat down at their table for two.

"How crowded is it tonight!" Sam exclaimed taking a small sip of her wine. "I have 4 different beers on my dress!" She sighed as she tried to dry the front of her sleeveless pink dress that she had altered so that the skirt was layered and shredded (Like a Pixie…STIX). Horatio was wearing a soft white shirt and dark pants. After their dinner they remained in the bar and just talked when a voice drifted their way.

"Well…I captured this pirate once that was soooooo ugly that it made a dog run away"

"Oh really, well I captured a pirate that had just stolen my new watch"

Sam laughed "that was pathetic" she mouthed at Horatio who laughed in agreement.

"I've captured a pirate that stole my wife…made sure I hug him I did"

"Men…you have nothing over me…" The couple sat up and looked over and noticed an extremely drunk Gillette standing up, swaying heavily "I've hung a pirate that had tried to give a letter to my flame"

"Why" was asked by many at the table as Gillette shushed them.

"He was… trying…to give her a letter from another pirate, a captain Wheelbarrow or Seagull or something, but I made sure that letter was destroyed before it was ever found" Many cheers went up from the table as they ordered more rounds. Horatio looked over at Sam to find her eyes confused and angry.

"What's wrong?" He asked taking her hands. Sam looked over and locked eyes with him.

"That letter was for me"

* * *

The pirate watched the couple enjoy their dinner and flaunt their love of one another by feeding each other…ok so there was a small food fight…and just enjoying each other's company. He had seen enough, so the pirate slipped out of the bar just as raised voices were heard.

"Well…I captured this pirate once that was soooooo ugly that it made a dog run away"

He shuddered. '_Glad I got out of there before that started'_

He wandered towards the docks, slipping past the guards and finding a small row boat. He rowed all the way out to a small ship and with a yell, which caused a rope ladder to be thrown over; he climbed up onto the deck.

"Did ya find what ya were looking for Captain?" A large pirate asked, as the captain threw off his navel clothes revealing his stained white shirt and dark pants.

"Aye, Make for Tortuga boys, got some news for Sparrow that might be worth a pretty penny!" He laughed steering the ship out of port and into the wide ocean.

* * *

Back in the bar, the final pair of eyes, watched as the couple sat there holding hands. He seethed at the sight, wishing with every ounce that he was that man. He took a deep sniff of his cloak that smelled like her when she had "accidentally" fallen over his foot and relished in the thought that he was holding her around him instead of his stupid cloak. He had noticed how the drunken navel officer had made her so upset, well we couldn't have that, but as he thought over all the wonderful possibilities when he realised that he couldn't even touch the man because he would be missed, not that anyone cared about him, but he was well known and they would notice if he mysteriously disappeared.

He cursed silently as he watched her boyfriend kiss her softly and beg her to stay were she was but she was very determined. He laughed as he watched her punch the man in the face and proceeded to kick him while he was on the ground. He laughed with glee as the rest of the room also erupted in to a mass fight, but stopped when he noticed her boyfriend take her by the arm and lead her outside. He sneered as he saw them kissing through the window, this was wrong, all wrong and this isn't how it should be. He downed the rest of his drink and started to leave the bar, punching a man here or there to rid himself of his frustrations.

Tomorrow was another day and another possibility to regain what should be his.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Look at that, I know you have been hanging for it. It took ages to write because I kept getting writers block, but I think I'm back on track now…SSSSSSSOOOOOO much is going to happen and I'm not telling what it is…yet!!!!"

Elrohir walks in wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a tunic while rubbing his eyes, he stifles a yawn and gives Aus a hug.

"Wow, what was that for?"

"For being so great" He said walking into the kitchen.

"AAAAWWWWW…you're my favourite!!"

Elladen walks in wearing long pants and kisses Aus's forehead.

"Morning" he mumbles before dragging himself into the kitchen.

"Wow, I love mornings!"

Drake stretches in his jar and begs to be let out.

"Ok" Aus lets him out and he jumps on her shoulder and bites her ear before running off and hiding somewhere. "Hmm ok"

Legolas finally walks out wearing boxer shorts; he mumbles something in Elvish and bows to Aus while kissing her hand and then leaving for the kitchen.

"It's so fun when they're half asleep!! Hmm I wonder if I'm asleep and dreaming…if so Jack should walk in right…now………Awww I miss Jack, sorry but if your reading this and you have Jack, cause I really can't remember who has him, **SENT HIM BACK**, I want a hug, besides Drake hasn't met Jack yet, and I wanna know what would happen!!"


	4. I LOVE ROCK AND ROLL

**A ****Disclaimer- **I STILL OWN NUTHIN…I mean sure I DO own EVERYTHING but apparently I can't tell anyone about it!! So…ah… cough I give credit to Disney for creating such wonderful and sexy and hot and charming and suave and…sorry got off track, where was I, oh yes…exciting characters. I own Sam though and random characters but if you wanna use them for something…a nice something then you may, just give me credit for it!!

* * *

**THE FACTS ARE BACK!!!**

Butterflies taste with their feet.

Wouldn't wanna step in dog poo now would ya?

* * *

**Previously on ANF – **we met Horatio and Louis, Gillette spilled his guts, Sam found out the truth, a few pirates found out some information for a sexy captain, the creepy guy tripped Sam over in the bar and OH MY GOD does Norrington still have some feelings for Sam???

**Final Line of ANF - **_Tomorrow was another day and another possibility to regain what should be his.

* * *

_

**_Reviewer, oh reviewers by the handful!!!_**

**Elanor and Megan – **Hello there, I think I may have answered most of this review in the review I gave you!! OH I'm sorry I forgot the cactus but I promise it's in this chapt, Oh love your little story, that might actually make it into a chapter…of one of the stories, Oh I like dressing up, it is fun…I dressed up as the little girl from The Exorcist…yes I was in a gruesome mood that day, You had to see the Ring at night by yourself in the dark, then it's quite scary…actually it was quite fun, screaming is fun I like that a lot. I wish I could do archery, I don't think anyone does it around here, just the gym and football YAY I LOVE FOOTBALL oh I really love it, if I could just do that instead of school I would be in heaven, I'm in heaven…sorry, I would like to learn archery though I did it a bit when I went to the school camp, I got a bullseye!! Yeah I've decided I really, REALLY hate Gillette, so it's fun to hurt him!! Sorry this isn't a big response, I really feel bad, but I did most of my random rambling in the review I wrote for you, so anyways, have some Pixie Stix and a brand new arrow right from Legolas's quiver…hehehe Shhhhh he doesn't know it's missing yet!! _Were is my ARROW!!! _Damn spoke too soon. Namarie Mellon Nin!!

**Zeldagrl436 – **yes EVERYONE needs Pixie Stix mmwwaahahaha

**LegolasGreenleafGil-Estel – **Please see your review and Elanor and Megan response, ya know it seems that almost every review is related to you, that's pretty cool isn't it, guess what…oh now don't guess actually because then you will find out what it is before you read it…hmm that was crazy…fshaklhlkfas;h;lkfsagjkdsyueyb n sorry I had to hit my head in the keyboard for a few seconds, I'm ok now…well I'm ok for me anyway, apparently compared to others I'm not normal…is that so wrong?? Actually my fav movie list is a lot like yours actually!! BTW hit yourself for me which is really for Purplefluffychainsaw ok, good!! See my reviews!!

**Christina – **I wouldn't mind having a cut out of Leggy, but hey why do I need that when I got the real thing right here, isn't that right? _Don't touch me _OHHH you're a bit PMSy today, _Shuddup_ you Shuddup _you Shuddup _you Shuddup _you Shuddup _you Shuddup _you Shuddup_ you Shuddup _you I give up _YAY I win!!

**Amanda – **Ahh yoda, like yoda I do, mmmMMMmmm need to have right perfect reviews you don't, reviews I like, annoying Yoda speak is…there we go, I put my yoda ears away and I'm back ok THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU that website is soooooo great I love it, I found some more of those too – see the bottom of the chapter for them. OH NO YOU DON'T I know what you're up to!! Hehehe good for you, I would too but he always manages to get away.

**Dimonah Tralon – **Your right, I'm sorry you will have to wait…but not for long!!! Yes I will tell Jack for you!

**Arsinoe Selene – **Ahh the creepy stalker dude, no one will find out who he is until the wedding!!

**Purplefluffychainsaw – **Hello my crazy little friend, many reviews you made there…thankyou, I shall send Drake over in a week, he will be in a bottle so check the river or the sea next Sunday I shall send him tomorrow, shouldn't take too long. Ok I am VERY EXTREMELY BOWING TO YOU SENDS FLOWERS Sorry I spelt Elladen wrong, I shall kick Legolas for you _HEY_ Nuh Shh I owe her that, and that shop bit, sorry bout that I must have missed that while I was editing, Don't worry many names is a good thing I swear!! Don't let anyone tell you that you're not special, when a doctor tells you that you're special THAN YOU REALLY ARE DAMMIT!! Hehehe sorry, must finish these reviews before I fall asleep, damn school just gets in everyone's way doesn't it!!

* * *

**GO THE BLUES WWWWOHHHHHOOOOOO WE KICKED QUEENSLAND'S BUTT   
AND THEN   
SHARKIES KILLED THE BRONCOS YAYAY  
MICHAEL SULLIVAN IS HOT!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

**ALWAYS AND FOREVER

* * *

**

!!CRASH!! Glass flew everywhere as a burly pirate flew through The Screeching Banshee's window. It was a busy night in the small town of Tortuga and many of the pirates had just sailed in to rest their weary crew and enjoy a night on the town. One of those pirates happened to be very well known and had recently slipped through the fingers of the English navy, once again.

"Another round on me, boys, I got the queen's money to be spending!" The bearded pirate hollered at his crew that surrounded him. As the rum was served, many of the tavern's whores came to sit on his lap, but he pushed them off and downed his drink.

"What's wrong with ye Sparrow? Ye push off Tortuga's finest whores to sit by ye lonesome with nothing but a down face" The tavern owner, Rodgers, said as he sat across from the pirate captain.

"Ahh, my heart lies yonder and there's nothing here I can see that comes near to the beauty I once held" Jack said pushing his empty mug aside and picking up a passed out pirate's full mug.

"Ye live in the past, Jack" Rodgers said quietly so no others heard his conversation.

"I'd rather live in the past than hold another" Jack slurred finishing the rest of his rum and looking at the owner with down cast eyes. He could see the captain tearing himself up inside all over a woman. He couldn't believe it, he was his best customer, having at least 6 whores a night, and now he wouldn't even look at them, no matter how hard they tried.

"A letter came for ye Jack" Rodgers said causing Jack's eyes to snap back up to meet the owner's.

"From who?" He asked as Rodgers produced the letter from his pocket.

"Don't know, didn't read it" he said handing it over to Jack who proceeded to tear it open.

_'Dear Captain Jack Sparrow,   
You are formally invited to the wedding of William Joseph Turner to Elizabeth Chardonnay Swann.  
The wedding will be held on the 17th of June.  
We hope to have your attendance.'_

Attached to this small invitation was a letter.

_"Dearest Captain Sparrow.  
I do hope that this letter reaches you in time, I have gone through the trouble of arranging you two full safe weeks here in Port Royal, which means that you will not be hung as soon as you are spotted and you may do as you please…within reason and you must be accompanied my either myself, Will or a guard. Interestingly enough the Commodore was easier to convince than Will, oh Jack, why did you have to do that? Well I suppose you had your reasons, but it's alright now, the happiness has been restored and you can tell us your story when you arrive. Oh I do hope you will attend because we do owe you so much and this wedding wouldn't be the same without you.  
I do hope to see you here.  
With Love  
Elizabeth"_

"Well, well isn't that lovely, GENTS it would seem that young William Turner and Elizabeth are getting married!!" Jack yelled as his crew cheered whole heartedly "And in honour of that DRINKS ALL ROUND" he hollered as his crew cheered even louder. "But I wonder what the hell she was talking about with…" But he was interrupted.

"Sparrow!" A pirate said walking over to Jack.

"Captain Jack Sparrow to ye…who are ye anyways?" Jack said looking the man over. His short red hair was showing signs of greyness and his blue eyes were surrounded by wrinkles. He was a short man, coming only to Jack's shoulder, but he made up for what he lacked in size with muscles.

[IIiieeeee Sorry I gotta stop, pirates is playing and they are at Jack's hanging…ooohhhh I love that part, they look so hot!!! WOOHOO go the rope…Ah I love how he always manages to get the attention away from everyone else and onto him…hehehe his breath smells…Ahh he falls over the fort so well…OH joy they are kissing…hehehe "drink up me hearties yo ho" , ok back to the story]

"My name's Hawk, Captain Bart Hawk." Hawk said side stepping a brawling couple of pirates that pushed past.

"And what is it ye want with me?" Jack said leaning back in his chair to stare at the pirate. Hawk grinned evilly.

"I believe I have some information that might be of service to ye, but, in order to get this ye must first give me the map to Jacob's treasure" Jack looked thoughtfully at the man, obviously he didn't know that Jack had already found the treasure and was already in the process of spending half of it.

"And what information do ye have that would be so valuable that I would give up treasure for it?" Jack said trying to weasel the information out of the man.

"Well, how valuable is Miss Turner in your eyes?" Hawk said softly so only Jack could hear him. Jack's eyes open wide and he reached out and grabbed Hawk by the shirt, drawing him in close.

"What do you know?" he hissed into his face as Hawk smiled.

"I know enough" He hissed right back pulling himself free. "So what will it be?" Jack sat back and pulled the map from his inner pocket. Hawk reached for it but Jack pulled it back.

"Info first" Jack said "How do I know ye even know anything?"

"Tattoo, two silver horseshoes intertwined with a four-leaf clover wrapped around the middle, Blonde, crazy dresser" Hawk stated, Jack took a deep breath.

"Fine, Information first, on my honour of a pirate, ye will get this after" Jack said holding the map as Hawk pushed a passed out pirate off a chair and leaned towards Jack.

"Well, it would seem that she has…a friend as it were, a very close MALE friend" He said leaning forward.

"You lie" Jack snapped staring the man down.

"No, ye lie to ye self, seems ye little letter that you sent her never arrived." Hawk sneered "Word is she tried to end her life many times before she moved on, ye must have a real effect on people, her brother managed to save her before she hurt herself to bad, she _may_ have forgiven ye, I don't know, but what I do know is that her brother, William, wanted to kill you for it, I'm not sure about now, his fiancé may have changed his mind, but one can never be two sure. Now, the map." Hawk said reaching for the map taking it with no resistance from Jack.

"I see" Was all Jack could say as Hawk made off with the map.

Jack sat there a while, the news had managed to sober him up and he was thinking about what he'd just been told. _'How did it all go so wrong?' _Jack wondered as he watched his crew drink and fight with other pirates. Gibbs made his way towards Jack.

"What's wrong, Captain?" he asked, Jack looked at the man and forced a smile.

"Nothing, ready the crew, we sail tonight." He said standing up and making his way through the crowded bar.

"Why, Captain?" Gibbs shouted after him.

"WE HAVE A WEDDING TO ATTEND!" Jack replied, leaving the bar and making his way towards his ship.

* * *

"Your wedding's in 2 weeks, your wedding's in 2 weeks, Your wedding's in 2 weeks, your wedding's in 2 weeks, Your wedding's in 2 weeks, your wedding's in 2 weeks, Your wedding's in 2 weeks, your wedding's in 2 weeks, Your wedding's in 2 weeks, your wedding's in 2 weeks, Your wedding's in 2 weeks, your wedding's in 2 weeks, Your wedding's in 2 weeks, your wedding's in 2 weeks, Your wedding's in 2 weeks, your wedding's in 2 weeks…" Sam sang as she danced around the kitchen that Elizabeth and Will were sitting and discussing the wedding. She could see the matching veins in their foreheads bulging as she sang.

"STOP!!" They screamed in unison, Sam smiled evilly back.

"Why?" She asked innocently.

"Because if you don't there will be no wedding" Will threatened as both her and Elizabeth gasped.

"WHAT?" They said as Will tried to comfort Elizabeth.

"No, no, no not that it was just a threat that I wouldn't even go through with, I mean, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and nothing will change that ever" Will said hurriedly as Elizabeth started to cry.

"Good one Wallace, you made her cry" Sam scolded Will as he hugged Elizabeth. "You are an evil, EVIL Cactus!!"

"No, it's not that, Sam" Elizabeth Sobbed "It's just…that was so, so, BEAUTIFUL" she said as she wiped her tears into Will's jacket.

"Oh God she's acting like she's pregnant" Sam sighed hopping up onto the kitchen counter. Will let go of Elizabeth and looked at her at an arms length.

"Um…are…you?" Will asked looking uncertainly at Elizabeth.

"Oh goodness no, you would be first to know anyway" Elizabeth said with a laugh as a knock sounded.

"Sir, a Mister Storm is here" A servant said, Will smiled at the elderly man.

"Send him in then, James" Will said as he left and Louis entered.

"Good day all" Louis said as he bowed.

"Oh Geeze Cactus butt, you are way too formal!" Sam laughed from her perch on the counter.

"I am sorry…cactus butt?" He said, still standing in the doorway.

"Do not apologise Louis, she is on a cactus craze at the moment, come in and sit down. Now what is it that you want?" Will asked kindly as Louis sat across from him.

"I was just wondering when you are married; you will be going away on your honeymoon, Correct?" Louis asked, as Elizabeth and Will smiled.

"Yes" Will answered

"Yeah, for a little hanky cactus panky" Sam laughed almost falling off the counter.

"STOP WITH THE CACTUS!!" Will hollered.

"Yes well, I was wondering what will happen to the forge?" questioned Louis.

"Well, I was hoping that you would be able to look after it for me while I was away" Will smiled as Louis's face lit up.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, you are a very good apprentice" Will said "And I hope that one day you will be able to have a forge of your own, preferably in partnership with mine"

"I though I was going to run your forge?" Sam asked innocently hopping down lightly from the bench.

"You stay away from my forge, last time I let you try and make a sword you burnt Mr Brown!" Will said as Sam walked around to him and ruffled his hair.

"Well what can I say; I wanted to know how much he could sleep through!" She said making her way to the back door.

"Where are you going, Lunch is soon" Elizabeth yelled after her.

Sam's voice floated back through the swinging door. "No worries, gotta check on Lóteë, he's been having trouble with the cactuses, they keep poking him"

"I wonder why, I mean he's such a _nice _horse" Will commented sarcastically.

"I HEARD THAT!!" Sam yelled through the window.

"It's amazing what she can hear and can't hear sometimes" Elizabeth laughed.

"Selective hearing" Louis said with a soft smile.

"Glad to see you have come out of your shell, Sam always manages to do that to people" Will laughed. They continued to chatter amongst themselves for a while; they even got some information out of Louis about his background.

"I've have a large background, as in I've tried almost everything, But I have found that I prefer sword work and sailing more." Louis said as Will nodded.

"I understand why, I have a background in sailing, well actually it's in my blood, but I really love my sword work." Will said as a knock sounded at the door.

"Sir, Madam you have a visitor" James said, with a very odd expression on his face.

"What is it James? Oh!" Elizabeth asked as a familiar figure appeared in the doorway.

"'Ello all" Jack said walking over to the shocked group.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked standing from her seat.

"The one and only" he said with a bow. Elizabeth ran over and gave him a hug. "Oh well now that was unexpected, Luv"

"I assume you got my letter then?" She asked excitedly, Jack nodded.

"Aye, and it is such a wonderful thing too, the wedding and all. I'm happy for ye" Jack smiled as Will stood up. He walked slowly over to Jack and looked him in the eye. "'Ello there, Young Turner…" But Jack didn't get to finish as Will swung a fist in his direction and connected with his Jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"WILL!" Elizabeth cried helping Jack up off the floor.

"Hello Jack" Will said watching as the pirate got to his feet.

"Ye know I'm more used to getting slapped, it actually makes for a nice change" Jack joked as he stood on his wobbly legs.

"Care to tell us why you're here?" Will asked folding is arms and staring the pirate down.

"Well ye wedding of course wouldn't miss it for the world" Jack said spreading his arms out wide and noticing Louis at the table "Ello"

"Hello" Louis said in return but Will stood in front of his gaze.

"Oh and what else have ye been doing with your life?" Will questioned.

"I think I know were ye heading Turner…" Jack started with his honest confession.

"Oh really?" Will snapped.

"Give him a chance Will" Elizabeth said pushing Will out of the way. "Have a seat Jack"

"Don't mind if I do" Jack staggered over to the seat and plopped himself down.

"So explain your self Sparrow" Will said as he sat opposite him.

"Maybe I should go?" Louis said standing up to leave.

"Don't worry kid, just sit down and listen to a tale from the GREAT Captain Jack Sparrow" Jack said in his usual demonstrative tone.

"Still up your self I see" Will sighed.

"Look Turner, do ye wanna hear the whole story or not?" Jack snapped pointing a finger at Will.

"Fine" Will sighed, defeated by the pirate.

"OK, well, after I left, we headed to a small port a few miles away from here to stock up on supplies, now being pirates we weren't going to pay, and during the raid I was caught stealing chickens, and here I thought only peasants got in trouble for that, well they didn't know who I was and that was fine for a few months and during that time I wrote a letter to Sam about what had happened and paid a local man to find her and give it to her, I don't know what happened with the letter after that. Soon a commanding officer found me in the cell, and unfortunately knew who I was and sent Anamaria, Gibbs and myself on a ship to England. While I was there I noticed that one of the guards had taken a liking to Ana so I came up with a plan and finally managed to get Ana to go along with it, needless to say it worked and we got out of the prisons, but then we had to commandeer a ship to get back here, that was fine until we ran into a rival pirate ship, who captured us and sunk our ship. They took us all the way to Tortuga, and unknown to them the rest of my crew were there also, they helped us escape. And we've been in Tortuga ever since, that is until we got ye letter last week" Jack leaned back in his chair satisfied with his explanation.

"How long ago was that?" Louis asked, surprising everyone.

"Well, I was in the village cells for about 6 months then the trip to England took about 2 months I was there for 2 years before I was going to be hung, then we travelled for 4 months then in the pirate cells for 5 months then in Tortuga for 1 year…I think, Give or take a few months" Jack smiled.

"And during that year in Tortuga, did you even think of Sam?" Will snapped.

"Every second" Jack sighed "I couldn't get over here because we had to fix the Pearl; she hit some reefs apparently and had almost sunk. I tried as hard as I could to get here, honest" Jack said, his eye portraying the truth in his statement. Will sighed and rubbed his face, he wanted to believe the pirate, he really did, but he had seen Sam during the period after he left, and those images will forever be burnt into his memory.  
_'What would she want?' _Will asked himself, he knew the answer immediately.

"Jack, if everything you are telling me is the honest truth, you are forgiven, but if there is one lie, one LITTLE TINY lie, I will hunt you down and make sure you receive a painful death" Will threatened watching Jack's face as it went from neutral to amused.

"WILL" Elizabeth exclaimed, but Jack held his hand up.

"Tis alright, 'Lizabeth, Ok so I didn't steal chickens I stole a cow" Jack sighed, trying to hid his chuckle. But it was in vain since both Elizabeth and Louis laughed out loud; even Will had a small smile.

"Ok Jack" Will chuckled.

"Hey what's everyone laughing about" A voice from the door asked. They turned to find Sam walking in with her head down, looking at the bridle that she held. Will and Elizabeth held their breath as Jack stood from his chair watching as she stumbled over the curled up cat. The cat screeched as she stepped on it and she fell forward, but not too far because Jack was there to catch her. He almost missed but caught her waist just before she hit the ground.

"Whoa that was close almost lost my head thanks Will…" Sam said, as she looked at the pair of boots in front of her, as she stood back up her eyes travelled up the brown pants to the sash, sword and pistol, next to the vest and slightly open white shirt, she noted the muscles that bulged from underneath, finally she reached his beaded beard and hair, looking into Jack's honey eyes she gasped and stepped back, out of his arms.

"Jack?" She asked uncertainly stepping backwards towards the door.

"Yes, Luv…Sam?" Jack said reaching for her but she pulled back.

"No" She whispered as she dropped the bridle at his feet and ran out the door, leaving a confused Jack behind.

"SAM" He yelled after her, he made for the door but Will grabbed his arm.

"Don't" He said as Jack looked at him with a confused look. Will turned to Elizabeth who immediately ran out the door, calling for Sam to stop.

"But…" Jack started but Will just shook her head.

"She needs time and a lot of it" Will said as he led Jack back to the table. "She's been through a lot Jack, a hell of a lot, more then you can ever imagine".

* * *

* * *

* * *

OHHH wow look at that, that's a long one ain't it, I saw a small part of Pirates and instantly it came to mind, DAMMIT I wish I could make it funnier…damn all this drama, well at least there was no creepy guy scenario in this chapter, but don't worry, he hasn't left he WILL RETURN.

Legolas walks into the room to find Aus laughing at the computer.

"What's happening?" he asks looking at the computer screen.

"HEHEHE LOOK AT THE BADGERS!!!" Legolas looks at the screen and sees crazy badger dancing and starts to laugh.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Elladen and Elrohir said at the same time.

"Look at the crazy badgers" Legolas laughed pointing at the screen. Everyone is laughing at the screen when a knock is heard at the door.

"Who could that be I wonder??" Aus walks over to the door and is tackled by Drake. "AAAAHHHHHH, no more football for you!!" She picks Drake up and throws him at Legolas. "Watch him!"

"But he's ugly!!" Legolas complained but was cut off by Drake lunging at his throat.

"Oh it's so cute when they fight" Aus sighed as the knock sounded again. "Coming" Aus opens the door and finds a tired Jack.

"'Ello Luv" He said as Aus jumps on him.

"JJJJJJJAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKK"

* * *

AHHH THE BESTEST WEBSITES IN THE WORLD, especially fun if you want to annoy people!! :: **weebls-stuff.com** and then type** /toons/25/** right after it and **badgerbadgerbadger.com **and **footballbadgers.com these** sites are EXTRA fun and worth the wait!!!


	5. SEA MONKIES

**A ****Disclaimer- **I STILL OWN NUTHIN…I mean sure I DO own EVERYTHING but apparently I can't tell anyone about it!! So…ah… cough I give credit to Disney for creating such wonderful and sexy and hot and charming and suave and…sorry got off track, where was I, oh yes…exciting characters. I own Sam though and random characters but if you wanna use them for something…a nice something then you may, just give me credit for it!!

* * *

**THE FACTS ARE BACK!!!**

**On average, 100 people choke to death on ball-point pens every year.  
Right no more school for me!!

* * *

**

**Previously on ANF – **Jack's back and Sam didn't handle it very well. He explained why he was gone so long and Will forgave him after giving him a piece of his fist and there were numerous quantities of cactus!!

**Final Line of ANF – **"_She needs time and a lot of it" Will said as he led Jack back to the table. "She's been through a lot Jack, a hell of a lot, more then you can ever imagine".

* * *

_

**_Reviewer, oh reviewers by the handful!!!_**

**Dimonah Tralon – **HEHEHE isn't that badger thing funny, hehehe, oh don't worry about Jack and Sam, things will EVENTUALLY happen.

**Zeldagrl436 – **YES that is the badger song…oh it is great!! Thankin you

**Amanda – **AAAAHHHHHH SHERBET BOMBS gimme, gimme, gimme, sorry I can not give out the secret of the creepy guy!! But don't worry I have a feeling, Leggy will be alright now.

**Arsinoe Selene – **OHHH bagel, bagel, bagel, bagel, bagel, bagel, bagel, bagel, bagel, bagel, bagel, bagel, bagel, bagel, CREAM CHEESE, CREAM CHEESE, bagel, bagel, bagel, bagel, bagel, bagel, bagel, bagel, bagel, bagel, bagel, bagel, bagel, bagel, bagel, bagel, AHH A DOUGHNUT A DOUGHNUT OHHH A DOUGHNUT hehehe.

**LegolasGreenleafGil-Estel** – Oh my dear gumnut, how are you this day, How Did your singing go? I hope you won…something!! Yes I really, REALLY LOVE THAT STORY, don't worry my dear mellon nin, I will figure out a story to dedicate to you and it will be so utterly crazy I can expect many a flames from those who don't understand our craziness, now, what would you like the story to be about?? Anything, name it!! I meant I can already hear you scream LEGOLAS, hehehe. I actually love being the centre of attention, tis good, making people laugh is fun…but…if I was on a stage in front of heaps of people who didn't know me then it might be a bit harder, but usually I'm alright…usually. No actually my other best bud gave me that one, since we were in…umm…I think 3rd grade, but everyone calls me different things, I'm used to it. Yeah I would like to continue sending letters I reckon it would be cool, I've actually wanted to do that, but me being my lazy self, never got around to it, YAY an e-mail pal/pen pal hehehe I hope you can read my writing…BABY MAKE IT CRYSTAL CLEAR…sorry I got music blaring in my ears, it helps me write, you'll see once you get down the bottom of this chappy!! I saw Troy again last weekend, it was fun because I could make fun of some parts, like where Blinky asks Helen to "Sit by me child" you see, we have an on going joke at school about…have you seen scary movie 2, well it's in the Exorcist part at the start, when the mother goes, "It's so awful father, she won't even let me touch her anymore" and then the priest-man dude goes "Yes sometimes you have to give them candy"…so now at school, when ever anyone…and I mean anyone Teachers included…says anything suss then one of us (usually me) yells out "WATCHOUT THEY HAVE CANDY" or "Ya gonna give them some CANDY"…where the hell was I going with this…oh yeah, so when Blinky goes "Sit by me, child" We, meaning I, yell out "YES CHILD I HAVE CANDY" and sometimes candy actually gets thrown at you, which is fun because then a full blown popcorn war starts!! OH MY GOD, I just realised, when I send you an actual letter, I can send you PIXIE STIX!!! YAYAY don't worry when they come to stay I'll send Drake to Purplefluffychainsaw's house!! Oh there's a cactus part in here for you!! Oh red herrings, the hot teacher said that the other day, hehehe and I was the only, ONLY one who knew what that meant, yay with the impressive knowledge!! Oh thanks, Jack just gave me choccy, MMMMM caramel oh Thanks, Leggy gave me more choccy, OOHH white choccy, YUM, I really love this rivalry thing going on here, and yep as I suspected, more choccy from Jack and Leggy, I'm gonna get fat…oh wait, I'll feed it to Elly and Danny!! The badgers' thing at Helms is my fav it is SSSSSSSOOOOOO funny, and they fit in so perfectly…oh I have an idea…can't tell you though but you'll find out sooner or later!! Oh I gave Jack more than rum…hehehe, better answer the rest of the reviews!! Namarie Mellon Nin!!

**XPUNKROCKGODESSX – **Yay for your review, my shortest one ever, congrats!!

**Purplefluffychainsaw – **Ello, Ello, how ya going?? WOW very impressed all I can type into my calculator is numbers…hmmm how is Drake behaving himself? Evil as always I hope!! I think I read a story of yours… (Thinks)…yeah I think I did and I think it was good!! Oops I'm having a blonde moment; I have a copyright on them, hehehe!! WAAA I feel small, I think I'm shrinking, sigh, will I ever get taller, apparently not!! They keep telling me that I wont grow anymore…NOOOO it's not true…is it?? Tell me it's not!! Guess what, I'm gonna send over Pixie stix…eventually…but they will get there, I SWEAR IT, and then you too can taste the wonderfulness of suger in a tube!!, only a hundred more words to get to four thousand …YAY, I think I will talk randomly to you for a while…hmm so hows life?? Oh cools, I assume that if I write a letter to Megan than you will send me a message too?? I hope so, your crazy…I like that, OHHH I'm GOING TO THE FOOTY TOMORROW YAYAYAYAYA I get to see Michael and he is dead sexy, I'm telling you, he could be an elf if he wasn't covered in huge muscles and slightly short!! GNAHH I think I'm drooling at the thought of it!! Two more…YAY 4002 words, well more now, thankyou for helping reach my goal!!

**LotRseer3350 – **Everyone loves the fact the boys and Jack's back, good I aim to please!! I should say I AM HERE TO SERVE!! Hehehe.

* * *

**Random word for the day ****= **FUNG – the first two and last two letters of a bad word – Fuk/ng

* * *

**EVERYONE Read LegolasGreenleafGil-Estel's story "Paris's battle" …it's great, and wonderful and better than the movie, and also DEDICATED TO ME.**

**

* * *

ALWAYS AND FOREVER

* * *

**

Jack sat down at the table watching Will intently as he told Jack what had happened over the past five years.

"She waited every day, on a hill over looking the sea, waiting for you to return. Seven times I pulled her back from the edge of that cliff; three times I bandaged her wrists and confiscated her swords and daggers. Finally last year Commodore Norrington, seeing how depressed she was, introduced her to a young navel officer named Horatio Jacobson. At first she rejected him, but he persisted and managed to destroy the walls she had built around herself, opening her back up to the world, and they have been together ever since. So don't get any ideas about waltzing back in her and sweeping her off her feet" Will said watching for Jack's reaction.

"It's alright mate, dunno how to waltz" Jack said with a stretched smile as Elizabeth came pounding in.

"I couldn't find her anywhere" She said puffing slightly. "Damn dress" she cursed throwing herself into a near by seat. Will patted her arm.

"Well when she doesn't want to be found" he said with a sigh.

"I know…Oh where did Louis go?" Elizabeth asked looking around the room.

"He said it wasn't his place to interfere and left just after ye" Jack said giving Elizabeth a wide smile.

"Hmm there is something I was…Oh yes, Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed standing from her seat.

"Aye?" Jack asked looking slightly confused.

"Come, we must go and see the Commodore" Elizabeth said talking a reluctant Jack by the arm while Will followed closely behind.

"Awww 'Lillibit, I don't wanna" Jack complained trying to get his arm free.

"Nonsense, you must see him so he knows that you are here and doesn't try to kill you on sight. Now stop acting like a child and get your coat!" Elizabeth ordered as she pushed them out into the evening air.

"Yes mother" Jack sneered light heartedly at Elizabeth who laughed, giving him a push for good measure before taking Will's arm.

They walked through the streets, letting the night air envelop them as a soft sea breeze swept over the darkened town. There were very little people on the streets and all of them gave the trio a wide berth. They continued blissfully unaware of the pair of eyes watching them from the shadows, stalking them with careful movements and watchful eyes, silently cursing as they recognised the pirate.

They made their way up into the fort, slipping past unwatchful guards and soldiers, as they entered the Commodore's office. Norrington looked up with a start.

"How did you get past my guards?" Norrington asked spying Jack who just smiled in return.

"Ye forget mate, I'm CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow" Norrington looked at the smiling pirate wearily.

"So it would seem, and why are you in my office?" Norrington said standing from his desk.

"Well, Commodore, remember how I asked for Jack to be…over looked, while my wedding was to be taking place?" Elizabeth asked softly as Norrington just nodded in recognition. "Well, we have come to inform you of his arrival"

"Indeed, well it would seem that _Captain_ Sparrow has two free weeks here in our fine town, WITHIN reason, and if Miss Swann or Mr Turner is not with you out of the house then a guard will accompany you, and any and I mean ANY misbehaviour and you will be spending the rest of your time in the cells, do I make my self clear?" Norrington finished his speech by looking Jack in his eye.

"Inescapably" Jack said with a sly smile as Norrington returned to his desk.

"Good then, I will write up the pardon papers. You are dismissed" Norrington said with a wave of his hand as the trio left the room.

"Why did I feel like I was back in school?" Will sighed as they exited the fort and made their way back towards the mansion.

They bypassed many pubs that were bustling with people, their voices ringing through the night air, but one voice stood out more clearly than the others.

"What do you mean I've no talent, I have more talent than you, you fung weirdo!"

"I think we just found out where she went" Will sighed rubbing his face as they made their way towards the bustling bar known as "The Slippery Serpent".

"I'll cut your tongue out for that"

"Oh God" Elizabeth exclaimed as they entered the bar to find a extremely drunk Sam standing on a table in the middle of the room, swinging her sword around, pointing at all the men below her.

"You can't handle a sword, you're a woman" a drunk yelled at her, she spun around and sliced the air in front of him, stopping millimetres from his throat.

"I, good sir, may be a woman, but I am a woman that could kick any fung man's arse in this room…in fact in this entire TOWN!" she exclaimed with demonstrative arm movements as the drunken men cheered and booed all at the same time. "You know Booing is applause in Latin!" she hollered.

"Funny, she could be stinking drunk and still be able to swing a sword and give out useless information" Will said/yelled as he watched her on the table. She turned around and saw the trio standing in the doorway.

"WILFRED" She hollered throwing her arms in the air, she replaced her sword in her belt and did a stage dive into the crowd, which caught her despite their own drunkenness.

"WEE" She squealed as they passed her backwards towards the trio who caught her in their arms and dragged her into the street.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked as Sam pulled her arm free.

"Drowning me fung sorrows in a few rounds" Sam said skipping up to a swaggering drunk, stealing his bottle of booze and then knocking him over in the street upon their arrival.

"Samantha!" Elizabeth scolded looking at the passed out man on the street as she drank the rest of his bottle and then threw it into a nearby ally, they heard a small yelp as the bottle connected with someone.

"SORRY" Sam yelled into the ally before jumping onto a nearby barrel.

"Samantha get down this instant" Will said trying to take her hand but she just grabbed it away.

"CATCH ME CACTUS BUTT" she yelled as she dove off the barrel over Will's head and into Jack's arms.

"Ye right there love?" he asked setting her down on the ground.

"Fine and dandy like sour candy" She chirped before tripping over a coil of rope. "Woops" she said picking herself up off the ground, taking the rope with her. "I like rope, tis very handy" She slurred as she fell into Will. "I'm tired" she complained as Will put an arm around her shoulders.

"That's what you get from drinking" He but he didn't get a reply, as she had fallen asleep. He swung her up into his arms as they continued towards the mansion. No one spoke for a while, except Sam, who kept yelling out "Free the sea monkeys" or "Kill the cane toads". When they finally reached the mansion and her room she decided to wake up and kick Jack in the shins.

"OW What the bloody 'ell did ye do that for" He hollered as she turned and entered her room.

"Figure it out, monkey man" she said before slamming the door in his face.

* * *

He watched them from the shadows, walking down the street. How he wished he could be the one to catch her when she fell. _'Oh that pirate, I'll kill him…no, no that is too easy, something to make him suffer, to make him squirm' _He looked at Sam as Will carried her. _'Hmm, she is perfect, together we'll make him squirm, I know she'd help me, she hates him, after everything he did to her, she would help me…and even if she didn't well she didn't really have a choice' _

He moved on from his hiding place remaining in the shadows and followed them towards their home. He moved around into the back gardens and climbed the tree that sat close enough to her window for him to see her but not close enough for her to see him. She watched as she rested her head on the bed post and sigh, he knew what was wrong, that pirate had caused her pain.

_'No worries, my lovely, he will be dealt with'_

A shaky sigh escaped his lips as he watched her over shirt fall to the ground as she was about to take off her undershirt she stopped and turned to the window, looking straight at him. But he knew she could see him, but he could see her…a lot of her in fact and it was a wonderful sight. She shook her head and made to turn around again, but stopped as she saw a reflection in her mirror, she spun around again and studied the tree intently with her eyes, suddenly they went wide and she made for the door.

'_Damn that moon, she never sees me otherwise' _He said moving down the tree as her voice was heard throughout the house.

"WILL!"

"Shit" he cursed silently as he reached the bottom of the tree, slipping on some old leaves at the bottom as he ran towards the gates that were still open, thankfully. He didn't stop running until he reached the docks; he slipped under one of the older abandoned docks and grabbed a tattered blanket.

_'Best keep quite for a while can't risk them finding me out'_ he thought as he drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

"I swear I saw someone in that tree!" Sam protested as Will raised an eyebrow at her. They were all in her room, Jack was looking into the tree, Elizabeth was wrapping a robe around Sam and some servants were hovering near the doorway.

"You do realise that you have spent a large portion of the night drinking" Will said still doubtful that she saw anything.

"Yes I know, but I'm really great now!" she protested.

"Great?" Will asked as Sam shook her head.

"Fine, I meant I'm fine now…Will would I lie?" She pleaded.

"Yes" Will said plainly.

"That's not the point, I know what I saw!" Sam said pushing her way past Will and out the door.

"Where are you going?" Will said following her reluctantly, Jack and Elizabeth hot on his heals.

"To prove I'm right!" Sam said unlocking the back door and grabbing a nearby candelabra and heading towards the tree. "Look see" she said pointing to the ground. Jack knelt down and studied the earth, noting the handprint and footprint either side of the muddy patch.

"She's right; someone was just 'ere, looks like they made a quick get away too. Did ye get a good look at their face?" Jack asked Sam who just shook her head.

"Hmm what should we do?" Elizabeth asked as Sam yawned.

"Well, I'm tired, so I'm going to bed, you do as you please" She said making her way inside Elizabeth hot on her heels.

"How can you act like that? There was SOMEONE watching you change, SOMEONE has been watching you for god knows how long! Aren't you even the least bit worried?" Elizabeth said on the verge of hysterics.

"Well, they aren't there now, I'm tired and coming down of a drinking spree, I realise I am so beautiful that they can't help but look at me and if I see them again, well to put it mildly, I'll scratch their eye's out!" She said with a laugh before heading to bed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ACTING LIKE THIS!" Elizabeth screamed up the stairs.

"LOVE, PEACE AND CHICKEN GREASE" Sam replied.

* * *

Jack lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling, he knew in the room above him sat his love. So close, yet so far. He hated feeling this way; he was a pirate, not a silly love sick nobleman. It was ridiculous; he was a pirate, a bloodthirsty pirate.

**"A love sick pirate" **a little voice beside him said. He turned and saw his shoulder devil, DJ, standing there. **"You're pathetic"**

"Piss off" Jack mumbled swiping at the hallucination

**"Hey who you callin a hallucination?" **Shuddup I'm the author that means, to you, I am god.

**"Ah the almighty banana" **Yes, fine, just back to the story…sorry. Just then his shoulder angel, AJ, popped up and hit DJ over the head with a bat.

_"Sorry Jack, he is so hard to control! You are fine, it's normal to love, you are human, let your heart speak Jack, she'll come back, if that author knows what's good for her, she will return to you" _Right, that's it, you're a bloody angel, your meant to be nice.

_"Nice isn't as fun" _That's it GET OUT OF MY STORY!!

**_"Make us" _**RIGHT, (gets out eraser) bye-bye.

"What the hell is going on?" Hang on Jack; be with you in a second. COME HERE YOU TWO!! Jack sighs and walks out on the balcony looky at the stars. "_Let your heart speak" _Maybe the angel's not so crazy after all. (In the background- Aus chases AJ and DJ with big novelty eraser) Jack took a deep breath. (Everything in _Italics _is drawn out. Eg Meeeee and if it's_ Italics_ then it's really drawn out. Eg MMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEE)

"Desperately waiting for her to arrive  
Longing for strength that I _lack  
_Tears fill my eyes when I realise she's _gone  
_I know that I can't bring her _back_

She used to make it so easy to love her  
She used to make me _shine  
_So stay if you will and I'll show you  
The way she loved me for a _time_

His husky voice carried on the night breeze as his words grew stronger and stronger. Unknown to him someone was actually listening to him as he sung.

Empty, I lie on the bed that we made  
But now I can't get to _sleep  
_She had a way of wearing my clothes  
And made them look better than _me_

She had a heart that could light up the ocean  
She told me she was _mine  
_So lend me an ear and I'll tell you  
The way she loved me for a _time_

Ooohhhh, I long to hold _her  
_Ooohhhh, I want her here to _see  
_Ooohhhh, how I ache for _her_ next to _me_

So, Desperate I wait for the day that I see her  
Hold to her deep _inside  
_The most perfect love that I wanted to be her  
From the moment she caught my _eye_

I light a candle for her every _eve  
_Pour me a glass of _wine  
_I will remember so clearly  
The way she loved me for a _time  
_Yes I will remember so dearly  
The way she loved _me"_

**Shannon Noll – The way she loved me**

OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Jack turns around to find Aus, AJ and DJ all hugging) I'm sorry _No I'm sorry _**I'm not bloody sorry but I will leave now!! **_Yes I must go too _and I better finish this story before my readers kill me!!

Jack sighed, feeling stupid for getting so caught up in his emotions, usually it was easier to hide them away, but it was becoming more and more difficult these last few days, especially when he saw her the first time, or just an hour ago, when she was in 'trouble'. Well just because they weren't together anymore, didn't mean that he couldn't look after her. Jack leaned heavily on the railing before returning to bed.

(Meanwhile on the balcony above, just picture the camera panning up, if this was a movie!!)

"Oh" Sam sighed watching as Jack retreated back into the bedroom. "Uh oh" She said as she felt a flutter in her stomach. That old flame was rekindling in her, no matter how much she tried to resist it.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Can you believe that I was actually going to stop at the part where she goes to bed!! Luckily I was listening to my Shannon Noll CD and that song came on and I thought, OH MY GOD that is perfect. And I all know you wanted to hear the hunky Captain sing, you know you did!!

* * *

Elladen walks in a smile plastered on his face.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing"

Elrohir walks…no I mean skips in. "THAT, was too gay even for you!"

"Sure"

"I don't like the sound of that"

"You never like the sound of anything" Legolas growls as he marches into the room and throws himself on the lounge "Except maybe _Jack_"

"Oh I see you're still peeved about the other day aren't you?"

"There's nothing to be peeved about" he snaps…sigh he really hot when he does that.

"FINE" Aus grabs Legolas by the scruff of the neck into…newly named…"closet of evil"

"Hey elves, where be Aus?" Jack asks as the twins exchange secret smiles.

"We're not at liberty to say" noise erupts from "COE"

"ELF"


	6. Damn horse, lies, love, Damn it all

**A ****Disclaimer- **I STILL OWN NUTHIN…I mean sure I DO own EVERYTHING but apparently I can't tell anyone about it!! So…ah… cough I give credit to Disney for creating such wonderful and sexy and hot and charming and suave and…sorry got off track, where was I, oh yes…exciting characters. I own Sam though and random characters but if you wanna use them for something…a nice something then you may, just give me credit for it!!

* * *

**THE FACTS ARE BACK!!!**

In 10 minutes, a hurricane releases more energy than all of the world's nuclear weapons combined.

Hmm creepy

* * *

****

**_Reviewer, oh reviewers by the handful!!!_**

**Purplefluffychainsaw - **Oh I believe you, school computers are evil, and I trust you wrote the hugest review to rival even that of LegolasGreenleafGil-Estel's!! I am really tried so this will probably be a sucky response, sorry!! Oooeerr Tango must remember that!! I hope I got you guys alright, if you don't know what that means…you will. Sorry you can't know who Mr. Stalker guy is, that would be no fun!! 9 pages I've written to you guys!! Tis good!! Hmm Mini Jacks huh?!? Sounds like fun, Sorry this response sucks, but its 3:30am here and I'm tired, I'm trying to get this posted tonight for you all!! Toodle-oo

**LegolasGreenleafGil-Estel – **Howdy, much tiredness, so I will try and make this a good response. Yeah I don't know any language very well actually, congrats on your singing, I feel like I've said this before though, anyway, thanks for the words they will be put in when ever I get round to writing the story!! Oh cools I like being in stories, give him a slap on the back 4 me!! Yeah he is in that movie, with Kirsten Dunst; I'll spread your evilness if you spread mine!! No I haven't read them, sounds interesting though!! You might but I'll tell them to be on their best behaviour and keep something of theirs hostage just in case!! Blees cotton socks, that's cool!! Anyway this response sucked sorry, but like I said I'm really tired and wanna post this tonight for you all, Oh by the way can you send me those stories you requested, I forgot what they were!! I've finished the Mellon chronicles to!! They are SO GREAT!! Oh and guess what, I've written 9 pages to you guys!! Snaps for me, anyways Toodle-oo

**LotRseer3350 – **What music video is it because I'd really like to see that!! If you find out, can ya tell me PLZ!! THANXS

**Dimonah Tralon – **Yeah, but things get better for her…or do they??

**Amanda – **Yes, you did pick up tension, but it is for the State Of Origin…GO THE BLUES, hehehe drooling lollies, I could use that for my evil work!! Hehehe me in a frilly dress hehehe actually, that would be interesting, which goes faster a bullet or an elvan arrow???

**Arsinoe Selene – **Thankyou very much, that is much appreciated…YAY LAST REVIEW RESPONSE, now I get to post this and go to bed…YAY!!!!

* * *

****

**Previously on ANF – **Creepy guy almost got caught, Sam drowned her sorrows, Jack sang…and you all loved it!! Don't try and deny it either!!!!!!

**Final Line of ANF –**_"Oh" Sam sighed watching as Jack retreated back into the bedroom. "Uh oh" She said as she felt a flutter in her stomach. That old flame was rekindling in her, no matter how much she tried to resist it.

* * *

_

**Random word for the day – **dooshe (do-sh-e) – comfortable

* * *

**_GO THE BLUES YOU SEXY BEASTS!!!!!!! KILL THE CANE TOADS!!!!!!

* * *

_**

**Always and forever

* * *

**

Sam walked swiftly down the busy street side stepping determined villagers and noblemen on their horses. She had to get away from the house; Jack's presence was almost too much to bear. The morning had started alright, she had forgotten most of yesterday due to her drinking escapades and was slightly shocked to find Jack sitting at the kitchen table but instead of running for the door as she had done before, she merely punched him in the nose, grabbed an apple and headed back up to her room, with Elizabeth yelling at her from the kitchen, and deciding she didn't want to have a face off so early in the morning she climbed down from her balcony to Jack's and then headed through the gardens towards the town. She was meeting some friends for lunch and was already late. She sighed in relief when she spotted the small tearoom known as "Daisy's". She approached the two women that were sitting outside enjoying the view of the ocean.

"Morning girly girls" She chirped as she threw herself into the vacant seat.

"Break the chair why don'tchya" Elanor shot back with a bright smile. Elanor had strawberry blonde hair and grey eyes. With skin like a porcelain doll and emerald eyes, she was a favourite among the noblemen, until they saw her crazy personality that usually scared the weaker ones off. She wore a flowing purple dress that Sam had designed for her, its main colour was purple but around the bottom it was black and slowly merged into the purple. It was off the shoulder and had silver lining around the top.

"Hows life?" Megan asked. Megan had unique hair as it was brown but had streaks of blonde (from the sun) all through it. She had deep blue eyes that resembled a pool of water and was tanned. She wore a deep emerald dress, also with Sam's touches, that flowed softly around her feet and had embroidered leaves around the waist, giving the impression of a tiny belt; it had a low neckline that showed off her collarbone. She was more of a favourite among the normal people as she didn't look like a doll, that so many of the women of Port Royal looked like, she too had a unique personality. This is what had drawn the three together; they had been good friends for a few years now and knew almost everything about each other.

"Shitty. Got a visitor last night" Sam said "Two actually"

"Who?" Elanor asked as she sipped her coffee.

"I thought you weren't allowed any more coffee?" Sam asked rasing an eyebrow and the Cheshire-cat-grin Elanor wore.

"What people don't know won't hurt 'em." She quipped.

"They got a new waitress" Megan answered sipping her own coffee.

"Oh in that case" Sam laughed and ordered her own coffee.

"Sooooooo who was it?" Megan asked.

"Who?" Sam asked, having forgotten the previous conversation.

"Who visited last night?" Megan asked again.

"Yeah, was it a monkey, elf, cheese, cactus, jabberwocky?" Elanor asked with the look of hyperactivity in her eye.

"No, though they probably would have been better. Well, there was some guy looking through my window, but he got away so we don't know who he was and then there was Jack" Sam said with a sigh.

"Jack was looking in you window?" Elanor asked her eye twitching slightly as the caffeine built up in her system.

"No, a creepy guy was" Sam said looking strangely at her as she sipped from her own cup.

"Is this the same Jack that I'm thinking of?" Megan asked moving her seat away from Elanor.

"Depends on which Jack your thinking of" Sam answered watching as Elanor's eyes darted around.

"The same goddamn Jack your thinking of" Megan said as Sam smiled.

"Now, now, no need for that, and yes it is that Jack. He's back for the wedding" Sam laughed as Elanor threw a bun at an unsuspecting child.

"And how do you feel about that?" she asked with genuine concern in her eyes.

"Fine doctor, what's with you?" Sam said poking her with a spoon.

"Nothing" Megan laughed "Just wanted to make sure you were alright with it"

"Yeah, I'm fine…I think" Sam said suddenly aware of her emotions.

"I think?" Megan raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know. I love Horatio and I'm happy and finally over Jack, but then he comes waltzing back in to my life…"

"You sure he knows how to waltz?" Elanor asked suddenly.

"Shh" Megan hissed.

"_Shh_" Elanor sneered light heartedly.

"…and now I get butterflies in my stomach every time I see him, I feel all _dooshe_ around him and oh I don't know" Sam sighed as the girls grinned back at her.

"You're still in love, you're still in love, you're still in love, you're still in love, you're still in love, you're still in love and you know you like it" They chanted as Sam blushed.

"Shuddup, this is a serious problem" Sam said chucking a spoon at them.

"Yeah, so you should tell it to someone serious, not us!" Elanor laughed as she picked up her coffee "Race ya"

"No fair you drank most of yours" Megan protested as they all started to skull their drinks.

* * *

5minutes later

* * *

"…did you hear that?"

"What?"

Rustle

"THAT"

"No"

"Yes you did!"

"Shh"

The girls had moved on from the coffee shop and were now hidden in some bushes along the side of the road watching unsuspecting people go pass.

"What are we doing?" Megan asked.

"I did this while I was on the ship, trust me its fun. All you have to do is tackle people and then hide straight afterwards." Sam said peeping through the bushes.

"Sounds like fun" Elanor whispered as she watched a couple walked past.

"Just watch me" Sam said picking out her victim. A middle aged nobleman, presumably on his way to his job or a meeting, he was too distracted to even notice Sam giggle loudly. So out she sprung, tackling him around his feet and then leaping into the bushes on the other side of the road. He sat up looking upset and looked around for the perpetrator but upon finding no one around save from some laughing peasants he got up and after dusting himself off headed on his way. Laughter erupted from the roadside bushes as Sam ran across to join her friends. They continued this for about half the day, until Megan tackled a young man who managed to chase them all through the town. Luckily they managed to loose him at the stables.

"Let's go riding" Megan suggested. They all agreed and gathered their favourite mounts. Elanor's was a black gelding by the name of Danger star, Megan rode a white mare by the name of Suger and Sam rode Lóteë.

They cantered down the beach heading towards nowhere in particular when a gunshot sounded nearby startling the horses. Megan and Elanor were able to calm their horses down, but since Lóteë was very high strung he bolted, luckily Sam was 'smart' enough to read the signs and hung on for dear life. She could hear Megan and Elanor coming up behind her, she reached down the side of the horse reaching for the reins that were now dangling dangerously on the ground, if Lóteë stepped on them they would both be killed. She stretched harder when she felt them brush her fingertips as she looked ahead, the docks were coming up dangerously fast and she needed to get him under control NOW.

With a final stretch she grasped the left rein and pulled it hard, turning Lóteë to the left and unfortunately up onto the road, but now she was starting to regather control. Pulling Lóteë in a tight circle in the middle of the road, she managed to slow him down, she finally became aware of the crowd surrounding them, she shot Megan and Elanor a glance as they raced up the slope, they read her face and moved the crowd back. Lucky they did because Lóteë decided that now would be the best time to start rearing. As he lashed out with his front legs, Sam leaned forward and reached for the now swinging right rein, it was easier to gather than the left one had been and she pulled Lóteë into check, holding his mouth down to his chest. Soon he stopped and she was able to release him, she jumped down and turned to find not only Megan and Elanor but also Elizabeth, Will and Jack all heading towards her.

"Why me?" She asked the sky as the usual questions were thrown at her.

"Are ye alright? Are you hurt? Do you need to sit down? Was it fun?"

"No, No, No and yes" Sam answered with a laugh.

"How can you laugh? I told you that horse was dangerous!" Elizabeth said hugging her tightly.

"Oh shut up Liz, when did you become such a downer? I'm fine, as usual" Sam said patting her back.

"That remains to be seen" A voice behind her said, she spun around and came face to face with Norrington.

"NOZZA" Sam exclaimed upon seeing him "…and crew"

"We came to see if you were alright. It seems some of our newer recruits don't know how to properly clean a gun" Norrington said shooting a young officer a dirty look.

"Tis alright, no one's hurt" Sam smiled at the blushing officer.

"No, not everyone's alright" Elanor exclaimed.

"THE SAND" Megan yelled as both she ran down to the beach, reassuring the sand that it would be ok.

"Is that normal?" Jack asked watching the two patting the sand.

"For them…and possibly Sam" Will laughed as a voice rang through the crowd.

"SAM!"

"Ray?" Sam asked looking into the crowd as Horatio pushed his way through "RAY!"

"Oh my god, are you alright?" He asked taking her by the shoulders and looking her over.

"Yes I'm fine, I've handled worse." She said giving Jack a glance.

"I'm glad you're alright" He said pulling her into a tight hug. All that knew Jack looked at him for a reaction but they were only met with a cool gaze. "That looked like fun"

"It was" Sam laughed pulling away from Horatio and taking his hand. "You should try it sometime"

"OH SAND, IT WILL BE ALRIGHT, WASH AWAY YOUR WAVES" Elanor hollered causing Sam to laugh.

"I wasn't the casualty it seems." She looked around at the staring crowd "What? Don't you people have something to do?" With that the crowd, shaken out of their daze, turned and left chatting softly about what they had just witnessed.

"If you are indeed alright, Miss Turner, then we'll be off" Norrington said as he ordered the remaining officers back to wherever they had appeared from.

"Don't call me that, Jimmy, sounds strange" Sam said punching him in the arm.

"Indeed" He said with a sly smile as he walked away.

"You and that goddamn indeed, are you having an affair with this indeed?" She hollered after him, he just laughed and continued off down the road. Sam turned to Horatio and smiled "You stay here; I may need 'Something' to calm my nerves in soon" Horatio laughed in response and squeezed her hand.

Elanor and Megan had finally pulled themselves away from the sand and were standing next to Jack. Elanor caught Sam's gaze and dragged Megan and all their horses down the street.

"We've gotta meet up with Leo and Seth, we'll take Lóteë back for you, catch you later Sam. BYE ALL" Elanor hollered.

"No we don't" Megan protested turning back and seeing Sam's gaze "Oh…wait…yes.we.do" she said hurrying after Elanor.

Sam sighed and turned back to the group with a stretched smile. "They're fun" she laughed "Um what are you guys dong here?"

"You're outside the mansion" Will said pointing to the large house a few metres away. (I don't care about geography)

"Bullshit" Sam laughed in shock looking at the house. "Would ya look at that?"

"Mmmm" Will said, motioning with his eyes to Jack. Sam smiled.

"Oh yeah, Jack, Horatio, Horatio, Jack" Sam said and smiled, proud with her little introduction. A loud smack was heard as Will hit himself in his forehead.

"Every time you do that, you loose 10,000 brain cells" Horatio stated causing Sam to laugh.

"I wonder how many times he's been hit in the head." Sam joked as Horatio slipped his arms around Sam's waist.

"I gotta get back" He said in her ear as she turned around and faced him.

"Okey dokey lemon pokey" She chirped as she kissed him softly on the lips. Horatio started walking off still holding her hand but soon he had to let her go because, well, her arm ain't that long. She turned and caught Elizabeth's eyes.

"What? I didn't do anything" Sam protested.

"You say that every time and your nose grows longer and longer" Will said taking Elizabeth's arm.

"No it doesn't" Sam said trying to look at her nose, this cause Jack to chuckle, shocking them all.

"I've really missed ya luv, ye always made me laugh" Jack said chuckling and throwing an arm around her shoulder as they walked.

"Jack…" Sam started but her cut her off.

"No worries, ye moved on, I am fine with it" He said as Sam stopped and looked up at him, catching his honey brown eyes and feeling the flame inside her growing.

"Honest?" She asked.

"Honest!" He lied, lucky he was so good at lying; it would seem he would be doing a lot of it around here.

Sam gave him a small hug and squealed "Thankyou Jack" as they continued down the road towards the mansion.

"He seemed like a nice bloke" Jack remarked.

"Oh he is, you'd like him" Sam smiled up at the **_hunky sexy pirate_** bloody hell! Get of you!

"I'm sure I would"

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Why are you awake?"

"Dunno, those things didn't really work on me, did alright on the penguins though" Jack said pointing to the pile of sleeping elves.

"We've been through this, they are elves not penguins"

"Call 'em what ever you want, luv, I know penguins when I see 'em"

"Oh you do not"

"Do to, they wear those little suit things and walk like this" Jack does a penguin walk causing Aus to fall about in laughter.

"Do it again, do it again!"

"Not if ye laugh at me" Jack said blushing and pouting.

"I'll get you rum" Jack instantly starts doing the penguin walk.

"WAIT, WAIT" Runs off and comes back with a tuxedo. "Wear this"

"No"

"RUM" throws suit on and does the walk causing Aus to fall into a hysterical heap.

"You guys should see this!"

"This better be the bloody best rum I've ever had!"


	7. Shopping Shopping eveyone loves shopping

**A ****Disclaimer- **I STILL OWN NUTHIN…I mean sure I DO own EVERYTHING but apparently I can't tell anyone about it!! So…ah… cough I give credit to Disney for creating such wonderful and sexy and hot and charming and suave and…sorry got off track, where was I, oh yes…exciting characters. I own Sam though and random characters but if you wanna use them for something…a nice something then you may, just give me credit for it!!

* * *

**THE FACTS ARE BACK!!!**

On average people fear spiders more than they do death.

I'm not that bad with spiders…I want a Tarantula or a bird eating spider…though they might scare the boys off!!

* * *

**_Reviewer, oh reviewers by the handful!!!_**

**NoleiaNevenBrook – (for ASBAON) – **Thanks!! I hope you're up to this story now!! Ahh remembering the good old days of ASBAON, good times.

**I lOvE cHeRrIeS yUm – **Here ya go!!

**Hedwig518 – **Howdy!! Yes I like using quotes, as you may have noticed and I couldn't help using it ;) Yes RANDOMNESS SHALL BE THE NEXT …err…BADGER QUEEN!!

**German Gypsy – **Howdy!! Glad you read my stories…that's always nice ;) thanks for reviewing!!

**Piratechic**** – **Howdy, don't worry I had the same phobia once, but you get over it, just do as I do, crazy reviews that make the author happy, they are always fun, Creep stalker guy IS REVEALED yes you heard it first…but not in this chapter!! Oh god do you know someone like that?? How scary you should send the badgers after him…hell I'll do it, I am their queen after all…MMWWAAAHAHAHAHA

**Purplefluffychainsaw – **Oh yeah don't you just love the cameos!! You get more too just wait!! Yes I saw Shrek 2, IT WAS GREAT, I loved the giant cookie man!! "BBBBEEEE GGGGOOOOOOOOODDDD" and the drankies!! AAAAWWWWW, anyway this is a short response due to the fact that I haven't updated in a while and I really should get to bed since "school" is tomorrow at 7:30 or at least I have to get up at that time and it's already 11.05pm…opps…anyway NAMARIE Mellon nin

**Arsinoe Selene - **Thanks, hows soup net thing going? BTW I found you on it!!

**Amanda – **OMG I am having the greatest images…mmmm elves in black leather :p''' YUM!!! Mmmm toasted sandwich… damn I'm creating an ocean over here!!

**Zeldagrl436 – **Good for you, I hope your update went well!!!...??? What the hell am I saying???

**Dimonah Tralon - **I told Jack you miss him and he misses you too, don't believe what he says because he doesn't like to share his feelings but I know he misses you!! ****

**LegolasGreenleafGil – Estel – **HOLY CARP…yes CARP because that's one hell of a review, and so little time to respond. Ok here goes, sorry if its really short but I've said heaps in emails and the letter anyway so here goes. CONGRATULATIONS, CONGRATULATIONS and etc because I can't quite remember why but CONGRATS ANYWAY!! Hit your brother again for me…is he hot…oh ignore that that was my hormones, evil little buggers they are, ANYWAY yay for the spreading of evilness!!! I LOVE OFUM it is sssssssoooooo GREAT!! And I'm working on the rest but I have also seen your site, the PPC site, and tis good, made me laugh!! So the descriptions were good then…good!! I'm queen of the nicknames…and badgers, I give everyone nicknames!! Sometimes they are spur of the moment…actually they usually are spur of the moment because I can't really control my mouth sometimes. The snog was done and it was funny because then I had to snog Jack because he felt that it wasn't fair and the Leggy needed another one for some reason and well somehow my afternoon was all gone…but in a good way!! I like Horatio too, he's a good boy…well actually he's quite naughty but that's usually in private circumstances. Do you guys get Roy and H.G over there? They are so funny, especially when they are commentating on the sports!! Anyway I gotta get to bed because "school" is tomorrow at 7:30 or at least I have to get up at that time and it's already 11.25pm…opps…anyway NAMARIE Mellon nin enjoy PARIS!!!

* * *

**__**

**Previously on ANF – **Cameos, horse riding, the tackle game, Jack and Horatio meet and is Jack OK with them being together??

**Final Line of ANF – **"_I'm sure I would"

* * *

_

**Random word for the day – **Boonoff – Boo-n-off – to leave

* * *

Shh, I'm supposed to be studying but I've already done some so I though I'd sneak a chapter in here or there!! OK so how many other people thought the Olympic cauldron looked like a huge joint?? Just me then?? Hmm drug free games ey?? Oh yay Roy and H.G just confirmed it!!

* * *

**Always and forever**

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" Horatio hollered up the stairs.

"Don't YELL at me I'm not GOOD when PEOPLE yell AT me!!!" Sam replied.

Sam and Horatio were going shopping for Will and Elizabeth's presents. Shopping was one her favourite things to do as it gave her the chance to annoy even more people.

"Would you please hurry, the crowd demands it!!" Horatio yelled back.

"I have a crowd?" Sam asked as she made her way down the marble stairs.

"It took you that long to choose that?" Horatio asked eyeing her deep blue dress that had layers of large frills around the bottom. It was short at the front and long at the back and was sleeveless and low cut. Her mother's locket sat snugly upon her neck, the opal in the centre of it glistening red, blue and green.

"Fine" Sam said starting back up the stairs. Horatio ran up a few stairs to where she was standing.

"Wait, no I was joking!" he said grabbing her around the waist and holding her still so she wouldn't go any further up the stairs. Sam twisted her head around and pouted.

"Didn't sound like it? Don't you like me anymore? Am I hideous? Am I Fat? Are my lips too dry?" Sam said laying the guilt trip on Horatio.

"No, none of its true and your lips are perfect" He said kissing her lightly on the lips causing Sam to hum in approval. "Better?"

"No! What about my neck? Is it fat?" Sam said a grin playing on her lips.

"No" He said giving her neck a kiss.

"What about my collarbone? Does it stick out like a skeleton?" She said turning around in his arms and slipping her arms about his waist.

"Never" he murmured landing butterfly kisses along her collarbone.

"DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO DO THAT HERE??" Will yelled. Sam and Horatio looked down the stairs where Will and Jack we're standing, Will's face the picture of brotherly protection and Jack's unreadable.

"Well we could always go to my room?" Sam said as Horatio nodded grinning wildly at Will who groaned.

"Remember what they say about curiosity" Jack said to Will a little smile of his own as he plopped down on a nearby couch.

"The cat was lucky. Curiosity killed it. It didn't have to live with the mental image." Will groaned. "I thought you were going out?"

"We are…Geeze Will you sure are distrustful" Sam said as they walked down the stairs.

"I have good reason to be" He said eyeing Horatio.

"What!?" Horatio said looking shocked.

"You're right I should be looking at you" He said to a grinning Sam.

"Welcome to Cynical Island, population: you." She said pointing to Will who just narrowed his eyes at her and then noticed her dress.

"Why can't you dress normally?" He asked with a sigh.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in a full skirt, besides if ya got it, flaunt it. I didn't spend all those years riding and running for nothing" Sam said poking Will in the chest to make her point.

"If I remember correctly then I'm quite sure the reason you were running was because you were being chased…"

"Yeah by all the good looking men" Sam laughed.

"No! By the farmers; who caught you in the field with them, sneaking into their sheds, riding their horses without permission, stealing pies…" Will said starting to name everything Sam had done in her younger years. Jack and Horatio listened eagerly whereas Sam's eyes glazed over.

"Will…Will…WILL" Sam said trying to interrupt him "I think I would remember being the one who…accomplished so much in my short life"

"I wouldn't say accomplished" Will said with his hands on his hips.

"You're right…conquered is a much better word…oh look at the time!! Must be off…Too-rah!" she said dragging Horatio out of the house. Will followed her out with Jack watching from his position on the couch.

"There was a reason behind this conversation" He yelled after her.

"Yeah well, Cry me a river, build me a bridge and then do me a favour and jump off it" Sam's voice floated back as she and Horatio made their way towards the town. Will turned around and closed the door roughly, she really knew how to rub him the wrong way, and he needed to be in the best possible mood. The wedding was only a week away. Jack gave a hearty chuckle at the look on Will's face as he entered, Will looked at him sternly.

"Feet on the furniture" He said making his way to the drawing room

"Yes future Gov'nr, whatever ye say Future Gov'nr" Jack said demonstratively following him.

"Shut up Jack" Will snapped, not in the mood to be taunted by the pirate.

"What I'm just sayin…"

"Well don't alright? It's bad enough having one smartarse around here, I don't need two!" He said leaning his head against the window. It's cool disposition the opposite of Will's feelings at the moment.

"Fine" Jack said throwing his arms up in the air and heading back out the door.

"Jack, wait…" Will started spinning around to find Jack stopping mid-step and muttering about 'Wrong Turner'. "I'm sorry; you seem to be the only one around here that has a…calming affect on me" He said with a smile, Jack returned it with a toothy grin of his own.

"'Tis alright, mate. Ye let her get to ya; you need to play her game to be able to not be affected. Mind games and all" Jack said sitting down on a nearby chair as Will started to pace. "What's wrong?"

"There's been something I've wanted to ask of you Jack" Will started stopping mid-pace and looking at Jack before starting up again.

"Aye?" Jack replied giving Will a strange look. "What ye getting' at Turner?"

"Well, I was wondering…no…I would be very grateful if you, me being in your debt and all…"

"Mate, ye not in debt for anythin'" Jack said shaking his head.

"No I am…with out you, Elizabeth and I…Sam, things would be very different…worse"

"Just spit it out Turner!"

"Be my best man?" Will said turning and facing Jack, a questioning look adorned his features.

"Me? Best man? Hmmmm" Jack watched Will start to get edgy as he waited for him to make up his mind. A grin spread across his features, his gold teeth glittered in the morning sun.

"I'd luv to mate"

* * *

Sam and Horatio walked through the crowded street making their way into a nearby china shop.

"Tableware?" Sam said raising an eyebrow at the white/boring plates; Horatio also held the same expression as the clerk started to make his way over.

"Move out the door quickly" Horatio hissed as he forced a smile to the clerk who was coming closer.

"May I help you?" he asked flashing them a sly grin.

"No" Sam said as she and Horatio left the store.

"Could I perhaps interest you in…" he said trying to coax them back in the shop.

"No" Horatio said as they made their way to a nearby stall.

"Some people just can't take a hint" Sam said as she looked at some jewellery. She picked up some chandelier earrings made of silver and red stones that weren't quite rubies. "Do they suit me?" She asked Horatio.

"Yes but we are not here to buy you presents, wedding gifts, think wedding gifts" He said looking at some silk sheets.

"Ohh I see" Sam said raising an eyebrow at Horatio. He looked at her sideways and noticed her sly look.

"No, not those kind of gifts…besides I don't think you could find anything your thinking of in Port Royal anyway" Horatio said as they moved on to the next stall.

"You'd be surprised at what you could find if you know where to look" Sam said as she looked though some books, screwing her nose up at the dust that rose from a old book that she had opened. Horatio slipped his arms around her waist.

"What are you saying?" He said in her ear as they walked, oddly, to the next stall.

"I'm just saying I know how to get things, is all." She laughed as Horatio slipped his hand into hers and gave his a small squeeze. They continued their search for a few more hours; it took this long due to the fact that the first salesperson from the shop was still tracking them down. He approached them on a few occasions, trying to sell them second hand junk, and each time they said no. Sam and Horatio approached the food section of the little market that they were exploring, a great, wonderful and at the same time awful aroma swept over them. They looked around for the awful smell and found the culprit.

"Ahh Beware of the cheese makers, for they bring bad smells." Horatio said as they turned to head back, only to come face to face with the salesman again.

"You like?" he asked holding up an ugly brown fabric with huge flowers on it.

"Look I'll use small words so that you'll be sure to understand, you wart-hog-faced buffoon, NO, BOONOFF!" Sam said pushing past the man.

"You should have given up before you even began" Horatio said as he followed Sam into the crowd.

"What?" The salesman said as he watched the couple disappear into the crowd.

Horatio caught up with Sam as she stopped at a small stall that they had missed earlier.

"This is perfect!" Sam exclaimed as she held up the small bundle.

"Oh that _is_ perfect everyone needs one of those" Horatio said looking over the bundle with approvement.

"Lets pay for it because I gotta get back, I'm helping Liz with her surprise" Sam said as she paid the young street trader.

"Let me take it, that way they can't find it accidentally" Horatio said taking the bundle off Sam.

"Ok…Hey what's going on over there?" Sam said pointing to the group of guards at the tavern. They made their way over to find Jack standing face to face with Gillette.

"What's going on here?" Sam demanded as she and Horatio pushed through the crowd.

"He was trying to sneak off" Gillette said, his eyes never leaving Jack's face.

Jack looked insulted. "I was just stretching me legs! Everyone's so suspicious..."

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked Jack who smile sheepishly.

"I was thirsty" He said as Gillette scoffed.

"He was trying to sneak off, that's what he was doing" Gillette sneered at the pirate who just looked bored with the whole conversation.

"I'm sure that's not what really happened" Horatio said. "He probably just needed some fresh air"

"Yeah" Jack said giving Horatio a confirming smile.

"And really, where was he going to sneak off to anyway? There is hardly anywhere to go in this town as it is and there are no ships in the port anyway. Besides that, why would he do something like leaving on the eve of the wedding? Gillette you are making hardly any sense at all" Horatio said as the Lieutenant turned some angry eyes at Horatio.

"This is not your place boy" He snapped.

"Ok look, I have to head home now anyway. We will accompany Jack back to the house." Sam said stepping between Gillette and Horatio. Sam smiled a sultry smile at Gillette who seemed to melt at the sight of her. "Is that alright with you, Lieutenant?" She said tilting her head to the side and batting her eyes in an over the top expression.

"I…err…umm…yes, quite alright, Miss Turner" He said blushing and turning away.

Sam turned to the boys with an evil smile of her own. "Let's go" She said as she took Horatio's arm and skipped up the path with Jack following, chuckling along the way. They joked and chattered all the way back to the house, Horatio left them halfway to head back to his place, leaving Sam and Jack alone.

"So what's this ye doing now?" Jack asked as they walked though the main gates to the mansion.

"Well, Liz wanted to surprise Will, so I'm teaching her to…I don't know if I should say" Sam said giving Jack a sideways glance.

"Why, I wouldn't tell a soul" Jack said demonstratively causing Sam to laugh as he almost knocked over a potted plant.

"Sure you wouldn't, but it's a surprise and I'm not telling anyone, so you will just have to wait until the wedding" Sam said as she opened the door to the mansion and headed up the stairs.

"Would I lie?" Jack yelled up at her, she turned with a cunning smile.

"Yes, Pirate!" she said as she disappeared into her room leaving a laughing Jack at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Caboodles my fellow oodles I have updated this story, are you happy? Of course you are!!

* * *

"Have you found him?"

"Who?" Legolas asks as he throws himself onto the lounge.

"Drake, I asked you to look for him"

"Oh yeah, no, but I met an old friend" He said with a smile.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, BRING HIM IN GUYS" Legolas yelled as Elladan and Jack dragged a baggy clothed figure into the room.

"Great you brought in a street bum"

"No we didn't, its Aragorn" He said with a smile.

"Well he looks like a street bum…wait a second…Aragorn?"

"Yes, he was behind the spa, passed out we think, he's still breathing which is a good sign" Elladan said as they laid him down in the table.

"NNaagggrrrrag" Aragorn groaned as the overhead light beamed onto his face.

"Why is he here?"

"We are not sure, we are hoping he is taking the place of Drake though" Legolas said as he turned the TV on.

"Rrrriiigggghhhhttt…where is Elrohir?"

"Dunno" Jack said as he took another bottle of rum. "Said something about the rooster king"

"Rooster king?...oh no the neighbours" as if on cue a loud /thwack/ and a muffled screech was heard outside. This was followed by Elrohir coming in with a large smile on his face.

"What have you done?"

"I have disposed of the beast that Sauron had sent to drive us mad" He said with a happy smile as he put his bow and quiver aside.

"No you have disposed of next door's prize winning rooster…/sigh/…did anyone see you?"

"Worry not, I was as stealthy as a fox" He said smiling as a frustrated Aus threw a pillow at him.

"Wonderful, like nothing else in my life can go wrong" /CRASH/ "Bugger; I should learn not to speak"


	8. PARTY cause i gotta

**A ****Disclaimer- **I STILL OWN NUTHIN…I mean sure I DO own EVERYTHING but apparently I can't tell anyone about it!! So…ah… cough I give credit to Disney for creating such wonderful and sexy and hot and charming and suave and…sorry got off track, where was I, oh yes…exciting characters. I own Sam though and random characters but if you wanna use them for something…a nice something then you may, just give me credit for it!!

* * *

**THE FACTS ARE BACK!!!**

Elephants are the only animals that can't jump.  
Poor things, cause they are missing _SO_ much!!

* * *

**Previously on ANF – **Shopping, shopping, pressies, accusations all in all a pretty boring chapter I think.

**Final Line of ANF – **_"Yes, Pirate!" she said as she disappeared into her room leaving a laughing Jack at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

_

**Random word for the day – **Frag – Similar to the word that sounds like Duck

* * *

**Always and Forever

* * *

**

"NO"

"Why?"

"Because it's pure stupidity!"

"The difference between stupidity and genius is that genius has its limits!!!"

"No"

"WHY?"

"Why do you think?"

"You're chicken?"

Sam and Elizabeth were discussing the options of having a small get together that night, AKA hen's night. Elizabeth was protesting as she wanted to look her best for her wedding but Sam wanted to partake in these festivals and you couldn't have these festivities if the bride wasn't there. They sat in the drawing room watching the afternoon sun set over the sea.

"C'mon its tradition!" Sam said. (Look I don't care if it wasn't invented around then so don't complain about it OK?!)

"Really? Because it really sounds like you made it up?" Elizabeth said rasing an eyebrow. Sam threw her hands up in the air and pointed at Elizabeth.

"Don't be such a party pooper, the men get to have their night, why can't the girls. I thought you were all for equal rights?" Sam said.

"I am" Elizabeth sighed. "But if Will is doing this, then one of us has to look normal"

"PA-LEEZE, Will won't get too drunk, Jack will do that for him and besides that Horatio is going to keep an eye on him"

"Oh right, and Horatio can be trusted?" Elizabeth scoffed "Last time he almost jumped off … wait no he DID jump off the docks fully clothed!"

"Oh that one time" Sam said with as smile as she remembered.

"Oh really, what about the time he ran naked through the streets, burnt I LOVE SAM into the side of a hill, Stole Commodore Norrighton's Wig…" Elizabeth started to count off the random thing Horatio had done.

"Oh come on Lizzy, that was all in fun, besides, he did half of that sober. Look, as your maid of honour, I am in charge!" Sam said putting her hands on her hips.

"Is that so? Wasn't it enough I let you design the dresses?" Elizabeth sighed.

"No, I insist you have fun tonight, ok? Just trust me, have I ever lead you astray…wait…don't answer that" Sam laughed throwing herself next to Elizabeth on the lounge. She rested her head on Elizabeth's shoulder. And sighed "I can't believe tomorrow that we will be sisters, even if it's by law"

"I know, I can hardy believe it myself." Elizabeth smiled as she patted Sam's head.

"Everything is ready, dresses are made, the church is ready, the reception area is finished, and your surprise is perfect" Sam said as she sat up and looked at Elizabeth who smiled softly.

"Do you think it will be alright tomorrow?" She asked as Sam laughed.

"Just remember what I have taught you, you will be fine. Just lock onto Will's eyes and don't tear away from them otherwise you will loose your concentration. It is alright to close your eyes that may even help, just don't freak out and remember I will be right there to help you!" Sam said patting her shoulder. "I'm going to make sure the boys are gone and get the girls over here, ok?"

"Mmmm" Elizabeth said as she stared out over the ocean. Everything was happening, everything she had wanted for so long was about to happen.

* * *

"Wash you mean I 'ave a head?"

"Wait lemme check" /THUNK/ "Yeps dats a head"

"No, shtop, no more drinks for me…you I mean you,"

The tavern was full of rowdy drunk men, three of them being Jack, Will and Horatio. But also among them sat Norrington, varies guards and local men that Will wasn't sure he knew, but all that didn't matter at the moment for they were celebrating Will's last day as a single man.

"WILL ME BOY" Jack hollered causing everyone around him to jump "Do ye know how te dance?"

"Why of course, I think…yes, I can dansh" Will said using over the top hand movements just like Jack.

Jack pounded the table. "Well den show us what ye can do!" and with that Will jumped up on the table, and after wobbling dangerously for a moment he regained his feet and started to do a merry jig atop of the table. Much like a hobbit would, he kicked out and jumped around all while the men sang along with a tune that didn't quite make sense and was quite hard to understand. In the end Will fell off the table into the arms of Jack who also fell as soon as Will landed on him.

"Woops" They said as they tried to stand again, but couldn't so they decided to sit under the table…well Will was sitting until he passed out.

"Jash, you should marry my sishta" He said as he passed out on some man's shoes.

"I agree" Jack said before climbing back up to joining the festivities.

"LETS PLAY PIN THE TALE ON THE COMMODORE!" he announced much to Norrington's disapproval.

"Lets not and say we did" Norrington slurred pushing a drooling man away from him.

"Wash time ish it?" Horatio asked who seemed to be only wearing his pants.

"Why it is two hundred o' clock" A random guard hollered causing a group of them to fall about in laughter.

"Ahh more drinks!!" Horatio yelled to the barmen.

"Oh and who will pay for them all?" the barman asked.

"I WILL" Norrington announced causing a loud cheer to go up.

"Suit ye self" The barman said as he loaded the table with more rum, beer, ale and wine.

"TO WILL AND ELIZABETH" Jack hollered.

"HERE, HERE" The tavern hollered in reply.

"Where ish Will?" someone asked. Everyone looked around until Horatio, who was now just wearing some under shorts, heard some snoring from underneath the table.

"He ish asleep!" he said in disbelief.

"Why that is no good" Norrington said.

"You are right…let us decorate him!" Jack said causing the remaining crowd, basically those who hadn't passed out, to cheer in agreement. They dragged Will up onto the table and started decorating Will with anything they could find.

* * *

"This is boring" Sam complained watching Elizabeth talk to a small group of her friends.

"I agree" Megan said sipping on her tea. "Tea, I mean, this is not something you drink when you are supposed to be having a party"

"You're right…where is Elanor?" Sam asked looking around and found Elanor bounding up to them. "What are you happy about?"

"I found…sugar" She said in a hushed tone as she downed a glass.

"What was in that?" Megan asked.

"Sugar" Elanor replied with a big smile as her eyes started to glaze over. "You can never have too much sugar."

"I agree but at this point in time I think that anything alcoholic would be better preferred" Sam said as she left the room and returned five minutes later with a brown bottle. The girls looked at her oddly and she just smiled "Jack's stash" and they nodded in approval.

Sam made her way over to the tea kettle and carefully, without being seen thanks to the others standing guard, poured about a quarter of the bottle in.

"Now there is enough in there to make people loosen up but not enough to be noticed…ok?" Sam said as she took a swig from the bottle instead and then handing it over to both Megan and Elanor who also took swigs.

* * *

Ten minutes later

* * *

"AND I TOLD HIM I DIDN'T LIKE CABBAGES" Elizabeth yelled as she fell over giggling at her own little joke.

"Thish tea is wondershful, I mush get the reshepie" one of Elizabeth's friend's said and some others nodded.

"Its weally vewy smiple…wealy…I rish I could wemeber how to make it…I wish I could wemember how to stand as well" Elizabeth laughed as she clung onto the nearby chair and pulled herself up.

"Oh Frag I kicked my toe" Megan exclaimed as she looked at her feet. "Where am me shoes?"

"Dunno" was the chorus that answered.

"Oh" She said taking another swig of the bottle. Sam took the bottle off her and drank down the remaining half of the bottle.

"SMAMF" Elizabeth yelled as she tried to make her way over but she just fell over.

"YA" Sam replied.

"Did ye put da grum in da wee…pee…key…TEA" Elizabeth said as Sam guided her over to the couch. Sam wasn't as drunk as the others, due to the fact that she was a regular drinker and one bottle of rum wasn't going to do much to her.

"Yes" She said as she lay Elizabeth down on the lounge.

"Good, you are compweatly mad insnide" Elizabeth mumbled before she passed out.

"You'd know all about the madness inside, now wouldn't you?" she said as she put a coat over her. Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door. Elanor skipped over to the door to answer it.

"Who is it?" She asked giggling as she did so.

"It ish da Easter bunny" A slurred voice said through the door. Elanor looked confused and turned to Sam who had made her was over.

"Dish you order a stripper?" She asked as she fell into a nearby chair.

"No" Sam said as she opened the door only to have Jack fall into her. "Jack?"

"'Ello me lovely" He said as he pulled them up. "I 'ave brought ye a present"

"Oh?" Sam said as Horatio came flying at her knocking her down again. "Ray?" she asked but was only met with a kiss. She pushed him off and Jack and Elanor helped them up as a few more men walked in. It was at this point she noticed that Horatio was only wearing his under shorts.

"Ray where are you clothes?" She asked as he shrugged. Sam turned to Jack who just smiled. "Where is Will?"

"He's safe, jush like I promised, he's all set to marry Lillibit jush like he promised and the donkey's all set to sleep with Nozza jush like it promised. So we're all men o' our words weally 'cept the donkey who is in fact a eunuch" Jack said as he fell into a chair.

"I see" Sam said as she helped Ray stand still. "Make sure they don't break anything" She said to Elanor who saluted her. Sam took Horatio to her room where she put him to bed; he passed out as soon as he hit the pillow. She made her way back down stairs to find most of the guests passed out, Jack on top of a table retelling a story to Megan and Elanor who were laughing insanely, a few guests getting "acquainted". Sam ran her hands through her hair. It was about 2 o'clock in the morning when Sam managed to get the last of the guests out. Megan and Elanor were asleep on and under a table, Jack was dancing to his own music and Elizabeth was snoring heavily as she started to slip off the lounge. Sam grabbed her and tried to lift her, but she weighed a surprisingly lot, most probably due to the dress she was wearing.

"Jack" Sam said as she watched Jack dance around shaking his hips and twirling around. "JACK!" She said louder but still not getting his attention. She finally got his attention to when she threw a pillow at him. "JACK!!"

"WHAT!!" He yelled back.

"A little help?" She asked indicating to Elizabeth.

"Oh" He said as he lifted her up and followed Sam to Elizabeth's room where they set her down in her bed.

"Had a little too much did she?" He asked as they left the room.

"Yeah, these people can't hold their liquor that's for sure." She said as Jack put Megan and Elanor on lounges and she put blankets over them. "Hmm" she said as she looked around at the mess.

"Do it tomorrow, luv" Jack said putting and arm about her shoulders as they walked to their respected rooms. Just before Sam went inside she turned to Jack.

"Where is Will?" She asked as Jack's face broke out into a smile.

"He's around"

* * *

Meanwhile in the middle of town

* * *

"Err" Will groaned, as he shifted uncomfortably in his sleep. For some reason it was really cold…and wet.

* * *

"Jack" Sam said rasing her eyebrow at him and he just shrugged as she turned and went into her room where a snoring Horatio lay. She turned and looked out her window only to see a figure sliding down the tree. She ran over to the window and threw it open as the figure ran across the backyard.

"If I ever catch you I'm going to shove a sausage down your throat and stick starving dogs up your butt." She screamed as she watched the figure jump over a low fence and disappear into the night. Below her she saw Jack rush out onto his balcony.

"Are ye alright?" he asked and she just nodded.

"Yeah, just another close encounter of the weird kind. Night Jack" She said as she turned back into her room.

"Night, luv" Jack said as he watched her leave. He turned and looked out over the backyard, vowing to catch this guy and make him pay.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

DUN…DUN…DUN…another chapter, oh where could Will be??? I decided you guys needed a few chapters here because I haven't updated in a while…oh well on to the next chapter!!

* * *

"Soooo Aragorn…what are you doing here?"

"I am not quite sure. One second I was trekking through the forest and then I was falling and I hit my head on that large tub outside. That is all I remember" Aragorn said as he bandaged his head.

"Do you need some help?"

"No it is quite alright" He said as finished up.

"Hmm"

"What?" he asked.

"Hmm…oh ah nothing, just thinking. You go and watch TV with the others. It will be nice for Jack to have another human male to talk too"

"Jack? Is he the pirate?" Aragorn asked as he stood up.

"Yep, that'll be the one"

"Alright…miss?"

"Just call me Aus"

"Alright Miss Aus"

"No, NO, I mean just AUS"

"Alright mi…Aus" He said with a smile before joining the group in front of the TV. They try and explain the TV even though they don't understand it themselves.

"This is odd, where the hell did he come from…and where the hell is Drake? Maybe he's performing black magic somewhere. Hmm anyway, onto the next chapter!!"


	9. Weddings i love weddings, hey where'd sh...

**A ****Disclaimer- **I STILL OWN NUTHIN…I mean sure I DO own EVERYTHING but apparently I can't tell anyone about it!! So…ah… cough I give credit to Disney for creating such wonderful and sexy and hot and charming and suave and…sorry got off track, where was I, oh yes…exciting characters. I own Sam though and random characters but if you wanna use them for something…a nice something then you may, just give me credit for it!!

* * *

**THE FACTS ARE BACK!!!**

Only one person in two billion will live to be 116 or older.  
Yep, that's me!!

* * *

****

**Previously on ANF – **PARTY, P.A.R.T.Y cause I gotta!! Ahh the invention on the bachelor and Hen's night!!

**Final Line of ANF – **_"Night, luv" Jack said as he watched her leave. He turned and looked out over the backyard, vowing to catch this guy and make him pay.

* * *

_

Ok so I don't know how wedding back in the day were so I'm making it up as I go so the bride and groom can only have one person standing with them up on the alter and the guys will be wearing suits and such. So if it is wrong, don't get all bent out of shape over it ok?!?

* * *

**Random word for the day – **bananorama – big mess

* * *

**Always and Forever**

* * *

Will opened his eyes slowly as the sun beat down on his face. He was wet around his bottom and he could smell fish. It was at this point that he realised he couldn't move and he wasn't dressed in his regular clothes…in fact he was wearing a dress with a sign around his neck saying. "I always knew I was a woman".

"Oh My GOD" He said as he looked around at the fishermen that were laughing at him. "Can you not laugh and help me please?" he asked them.

"We're not laughing at you - we're laughing near you." One man said "_Milady_" he crooned as he untied Will from the dock.

"Thanks" He said as he ran, slowly, up the hill towards the mansion. He eventually made it after about a hundred cat calls and whistles. He leant heavily on the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly the door opened and he fell into Jack and Horatio who were being pushed out the door.

"Go on, Find Will and…Oh Will…nice dress, matched your eyes" Sam said as Will cringed. The other two were muffling chuckles when Will shot them a dirty glance.

"Can I come in and change?" He asked Sam who shook her head.

"Nope, sorry, Elizabeth is about to get up and its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding" She said as she tried to close the door.

"Can you at least give me some clothes" He begged. Sam sighed and looked around and then finally threw a coat at him.

"Here, it matches your dress" She laughed and closed the door, locking it as she did so.

"Bloody hell" he hissed as he threw the coat around his shoulders. He turned and looked at the two smiling men next to him.

"I bet this was your idea!" He said to Jack as they walked down the path.

"Ye can't prove it" Jack said with a smile.

"C'mon you two, we've gotta get you ready for the wedding" Horatio said as he poked Will in the shoulder.

"How come you're in a good mood?" Will asked "Don't you have a headache or anything?"

"No, Sam gave me a special hangover treatment" he said with a sly grin. Will looked at him sideways and it went all quite.

"No not THAT kind of treatment. She gave me some concoction in a glass and it cleared my head very quickly" He said as the other two seemed to start breathing again.

"You two have dirty minds" Horatio laughed, his dirty blonde hair shining in the sun as they turned and headed towards Horatio's place.

* * *

"C'mon Lizzy get up, your wedding is today!!" Sam said poking Elizabeth softly in her closed eyelid.

"Gnarh" She said turning over but that didn't stop Sam as she started poking her in the neck.

"Get up get up get up Get up get up get up Get up get up get up Get up get up get up Get up get up get up Get up get up get up Get up get up get up Get up get up get up Get up get up get up Get up get up get up Get up get up get up Get up get up get up Get up get up get up Get up get up get up Get up get up get up Get up get up get up Get up get.." Sam chanted.

"ALRIGHT" Elizabeth hollered sitting up quickly. But swooned almost instantly and fell back down. "Ah my head" She said clutching her head in pain.

"Here drink this" Sam said handing her a foul smelling drink.

"Eww no" Elizabeth said pushing it away.

"No trust me it will help" She said pushing it to her lips until she took it and drank it.

"Ahh that is revolting" she said but blinking as her head started to clear and slowly started to stop throbbing. "But it worked"

"Ah my secret recipe" She said opening the curtains "C'mon you're the last one up and you're the one who has to have the most done"

"Oh goodness, the wedding…what happened last night?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know" Sam said as she left the room, Elizabeth hot on her heals.

"Yes you do!" she accused. "Oh my god" she said as she saw the mess they had created last night.

"Just ignore the bananorama" Sam said.

"WHAT happened last night, and don't lie to me I know you know!"

"Hey it's not my fault you can't hold your liquor." Sam said as she entered the dining room where Megan and Elanor were eating.

"Morning" they chirped.

"Morning" Elizabeth said before turning back to Sam. "What do you mean Liquor?"

"Look don't worry about it alright. Just eat because we have to get your make-up done and get you into your dress and it is already 12:00 and you wedding is on at 4.30 pm." Sam said as she pushed Elizabeth into her seat and put some food in front of her before leaving the room. Elizabeth looked at her food for a moment before looking up and looking at the other two across the table.

"I bet you two were part of it last night, weren't you?" She said narrowing her eyes at them. They exchanged glances and replied at the same time.

"No"

"Hmm sure you weren't" She said as she munched on her food, trying to ignore the giggling from the others.

* * *

"It is so good to be in normal clothes again" Will said as he shrugged into a dark brown coat. The men were all dressed and ready. Will in a black suit that the Governor had lent him, Horatio in his uniform because he was one of the guards at the doors and Jack was in a dark brown suit feeling very uncomfortable because he wasn't wearing his boots or regular clothes.

"I can't take this, can I wear me own pants?" Jack asked.

"No because they are too raggy" Will said adjusting his tie.

"What about me boots? Can I at least wear my boots?" Jack begged causing Will to sigh.

"No you have to wear shoes and stockings just like everyone else. Just be glad you don't have to cut your hair" Will said rasing an eyebrow at him. Jack narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'd kill ya" He said.

"I know that's why you only have to pull it back, ok?" Will said tugging on one of the pirates dreadlocks.

"Fine" Jack grumbled as he pulled his hair back. He actually looked half respectable like that.

"Gentlemen I propose a toast" Horatio said coming in with three glasses of wine and handing them their glasses. "To Will and Elizabeth, may they live on in truly happy bliss"

"Cheers" they said as they downed their drinks; now all they had to do was to sit down to wait for the time to leave.

* * *

"ELIZABETH Stop wearing out that mirror! Your makeup is fine, your dress is fine everything is fine" Sam said as she got into her light lavender dress. Her dress was quite tame compared to what she would usually wear. It was full length with a slit up one side that reached her thigh with spaghetti straps and was low cut at the back with straps that criss-crossed down her back, these also held her corset together, and she wore her mother's necklace around her neck, the opal sitting firmly on her chest.

Elizabeth's dress was pure white with a slight sparkle to it, it was a full skirt, just how Elizabeth liked it, and was also low cut with straps at the back but she didn't wear a corset due to her distaste of them. It had a halter neck that helped highlight her face and she wore peal earrings.

Both of them had curled hair but Elizabeth's was lightly curled giving it the bouncy look where as Sam's was full of ringlets and she also wore them of top of her head in a bun with a few dangling down where as Elizabeth's was out and framed her face.

"Where did Megan and Elanor disappear to?" Elizabeth asked as they made their way to the door.

"They are going to met us there. C'mon the carriage is here" Sam said handing Elizabeth her bouquet of white and pink roses with lavender stalks. Sam had the same bouquet except it didn't have any roses just lavender stalks and pink tulips.

"Nervous?" Sam asked as they headed towards the church.

"Not until you said it" Elizabeth said looking out the window as the carriage passed the docks.

"Never seen that ship before" Sam said as the passed the new ship that was docked at the entrance of the bay. Elizabeth let out a shaky breath as the church came into view.

"Hey it's alright" Sam said patting her knee. "It's just Will"

"Easy for you to say" Elizabeth said as she spotted her father. "Oh god, you get out first"

"I was planning to; anyway it's just your father." Sam said as the carriage pulled to a stop and the coachmen opened the door.

"Thankyou" Sam said as he offered a hand to her. "Hello Governor Swann"

"Sam" He said clearly preoccupied with Elizabeth getting out. "Elizabeth, you look wonderful"

"Thankyou" she said shyly brushing some hair behind her ear and smiling.

"Shall we?" Gov. Swann asked offering his arm to Elizabeth who took a deep, shaky breath and nodded.

They walked towards the church doors that opened to reveal Horatio and another guard at the inner doors. Horatio's jaw dropped and he smiled wildly at Sam who returned it. They didn't open the doors straight away as they had to wait for the musical announcement.

"Miss Swann you look beautiful" Horatio said.

"Thankyou Horatio" Elizabeth said with a smile as he turned to Sam.

"And you look ravishing" He as Sam came up and gave him a kiss but pulled back.

"Uh ah you don't want to ruin my makeup do you?" Sam said giving him a cheeky look.

"Well that depends…" Horatio started but finished it off by whispering in her ear, and what ever he said made Sam smile wildly.

"Maybe later" She said with a cheeky grin.

"Ahem" Governor Swann said.

"Sorry" Sam and Horatio said with equally cheeky smiles. Just then the music started.

* * *

"Will…breathe man" Jack said as Will took a deep breath. The room was full to capacity, Norrington and other important people in the front rows along with Megan and Elanor and their boyfriends, and the rest were people Will wasn't even sure he knew.

"I don't know half these people" Will said turning back to the priest who was looking through his book which I assume is the bible because I really don't know because I haven't been married.

"Welcome to my world" Jack said giving Will a comforting smile just as the music started.

"Oh god" Will said as Jack hissed "breathe" in his ear as the doors flew open. Jack's jaw dropped upon seeing Sam, he had never seen her look so beautiful. She seemed to glide towards him, she caught his eyes and gave him a smile, he filled with an over powering feeling of longing, but he had to remind himself of Horatio. Will had a similar shock upon seeing his sister looking so beautiful, it was very different to any other time he had seen her. She gave him a comforting smile and indicated with her eyes to look past her and that's when time stopped.

Elizabeth was standing at the doors looking at Will, to Will she looked like an angel, and he felt his knees go weak. She smiled lovingly at him and moved agonisingly slowly towards him. He took in her beauty with every step. Her hair glistened as she glided towards him, their eyes never leaving each other. He smiled at her and moved towards her as they got closer.

"Take good care of her Will" Governor Swann said as he handed over Elizabeth's arm.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hi" he whispered back as they moved towards the priest.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here this day to join…" the priest said as he read out of his little book.

Sam smiled at the couple and then caught Jack's eye and gave him a bright smile which he returned, but there was more emotion behind his smile than she thought. She watched her brother and her best friend exchange vows and looked lovely into each other's eyes. Sam had never seen so much love in someone's eyes before; she hoped that one day she would be as happy. Then she heard the priest's words.

"…not be married, let them speak now or forever hold you peace" The room was silent as Sam turned to the crowd and gave them a look as if daring them to speak because she would have tackled that person then and there. No one did.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may kissed the bride"

Will looked deep into Elizabeth's eyes and smiled. She returned the smile and lent into Will as their lips met. Their eyes closed and they couldn't hear the cheer from the crowd as they were in their own little world. When they finally did break apart, Elizabeth laughed happily and hugged Will, who did the same. He looked over Elizabeth's shoulder and saw Sam watching with a happy smile of her own, and a few tears running down her cheeks. He gave her a warm smile as Elizabeth and Will turned and walked down the isle, everyone throwing rice around them as they made their way out the door and into the carriage.

Sam and Jack followed them and stood with the crowd as they waved them off. The carriage was going to circle the town twice to give the newlyweds some time alone before they make their way to the reception area.

* * *

Everyone was walking around, eating, talking, dancing and basically killing time until the newlyweds arrived. Soft music was playing in the background when they entered.

"AAAAAHHHHHH" Sam screamed as she ran and hugged her new sister and brother. "OH MY GOD I can't believe it has really happened!!" They others laughed as she stood back and looked at them.

"I know we cannot believe it either" Will said giving Sam a hug.

"Oh my little brother has grown up" she said in a fake sad voice as Elizabeth pulled her into a hug.

"Don't make fun of my husband" she hissed good heartedly causing Sam to squeal in her ear. "Ow"

"C'mon you get off them" Norrington said pulling Sam back and handing her to Horatio.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Turner" Norrington said causing Sam to squeal again.

"Thankyou Commodore" they said.

"MY DEARS" A loud voice yelled from across the room. It seemed that Jack and Gov. Swann were getting on quite well and having a few drinks together and now Gov. Swann was completely drunk, and loving it.

"Father?" Elizabeth laughed as she gave him a hug.

"SON" He hollered pulling Will into a tight bear hug.

"Err Hello…father?" He said uncomfortably.

"Ah he's not eunuch anymore thanks to ye Elizabeth" Jack said strolling up to the couple and giving them each a hug.

"Thankyou Jack" They said. The congratulations continued for another half an hour until everyone was told to sit because Dinner was about to arrive. And after this Elizabeth was to spring her surprise on Will.

Dinner was eventful thanks to the Governor passing out into his food and then waking up and claiming that Norrington had chucked food at him. This resulted in Gov. Swann chucking food at Norrington; it took Sam promising the Gov. He could sing later on tonight to stop him.

"Damn you, broccoli." Gov. Swann said looking down at his remaining food.

"SPEECH" Horatio hollered causing the same cry to go up across the room. Everyone looked at Jack and Sam.

"After you luv" Jack said as Sam stood.

"Good evening Ladies and gentlemen. As you know we are here to celebrate the union of the Turner and Swann households. Having known both for a very, VERY long time I would love to share my deepest sympathises to you dear Elizabeth because now YOU have to deal with young William instead of me. I remember a few years ago when my brother was trying to win the heart of dear Lizzy, Now my brother, the sweetheart he is, is not that smart. As my dear partner in crime will help to prove later on…" She said indicating to Jack "…anyway, Will didn't quiet know of my friendship with Elizabeth until later on in our years and was forever telling me about this 'Wondrous girl' he had seen many times through his walks though the town, he didn't quiet put two-and-two together that this 'Wondrous girl' was in fact the same girl who had saved him earlier in his travels to Port Royal. Now I have actually forgotten the point to this little story so I think I will take my seat and let Jack speak, and if I do remember anything important, be sure to know that I will announce it at some point in time. Thankyou" Sam said taking a sweeping bow and taking her seat as the applause died down.

Jack stood up, swaying slightly as he did so.

"FRIENDS" he hollered "Now I may not have known this couple as long as some of you might have but I have seen enough of them to prove their love pure and true. Our journey a few years ago now, as some of ye may remember, was full of danger and excitement and none of this swayed dear William's heart as he fought bravely to save Elizabeth. Not even the temptations of Tortuga could sway his mind. Now any man who can get out of Tortuga untouched has proved his love in my eyes. Although there was this one lady that did get …" Jack saw the shocked look on many people's faces and especially on Elizabeth's who turned and looked at Will who was giving Jack a glare that may have killed him on spot. "…Oh wasn't I meant to say anything…my bad………Only joking, Will never wavered for a moment. Eye on the ball as some of ye might say. Anyway I can see that I am already in trouble for cracking a slight joke so I'll let ye be. CONGRATULATIONS WILL AND ELIZABETH may your love last always and forever" Jack said tipping back his rum as everyone else followed suit, everyone save Sam who was still dwelling on Jack's final words.

* * *

_"I LOVE YOU" She yelled as Will carried her up the stairs, Jack had his head up against the bars, watching them ascend the stairs._

_"You too my luv, always and forever"_

* * *

Sam shook her head and tried to get the though out of her mind.

"Are you alright?" Horatio asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah I just remembered something" she said quickly as she stood up and walked over to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" Sam said trying to get her attention. Elizabeth responded and followed her to the stage. "Are you ready?" She whispered along the way. Elizabeth nodded in return. Everyone in the room watched with curious eyes as the two girls made their way to the front.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Sam said capturing the audiences attention "Tonight is a very special night because young Elizabeth here has a surprise that she wants to share. Over the last few weeks I have been teaching her a very special skill and tonight you will 'see' it in action as she presents this gift to her new husband."

"YEAH" Horatio yelled from the back of the room, causing the room to chuckle.

"No not THAT kind of talent, take it away, mate" Sam said letting Elizabeth come forward.

"Remember eyes on Will" Sam whispered as she got the musicians into gear.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and locked eyes with Will, suddenly it was like there was no body else in the room. That is when she let her heart speak.

"Watchin' every motion  
In this foolish lovers game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turnin' and returnin'  
To some secret place inside  
Watchin' in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love"

Elizabeth closed her eyes as she belted out the chorus. She was also helped by Sam who was standing back and doing back up vocals.

"Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watchin' I keep waiting  
Still anticipatin' love  
Never hesitatin'  
To become the fated ones  
Turnin' and returnin'  
To some secret place inside  
Watchin' in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away"

Elizabeth opened her eyes and met Will's smiling face as she continued to sing. Sam made eyes at Horatio and then made the mistake of looking at Jack. The two met eyes and she felt a flutter run through her body and she tore her eyes away. No one save Jack saw it.

"Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid

Take my breath away  
You take my breath away  
You take my breath  
You take my breath  
You take my breath  
Away  
You take my breath away"

The room erupted into cheering as Will rushed forward and swept her off her feet, enveloping her in a deep and passionate kiss. Sam walked by and whispered.

"Save it for the honeymoon" this cause the couple to laugh as they made their way back to the table. The music started up again, Horatio took Sam's hand and danced across the floor with her. A few minutes later Norrington got up.

"I do believe it is time for the Bride and Groom to have their first dance" he announced. The room went quiet and Will and Elizabeth moved across the floor and started to waltz, their movements slow and loving as they swept over the floor. Soon the music changed, which was the indication for other couples to join them.

"I think it's customary for the best man and the maid o' honour to dance" Jack whispered huskily into Sam's ear as he walked up behind her.

"So it is _Captain_ Sparrow" She said with a mischievous smile. They headed towards the dance floor and danced lively across it, spinning around other couples as they danced slower. Sam's laughter filled there air as Jack spun her around and then dipped her low, there bodies pressed very close. It was all Jack could do to just keep smiling and spin her away from him, knowing that the ever watchful eyes of Horatio were boring into his back. He longed to kiss her smiling lips but refrained himself knowing that it was wrong, even for a pirate. If only he knew that Sam was feeling the same way. Soon the song ended and they made their way back to the table, where once again she was asked to dance by one of her older friends. She accepted and danced off onto the dance floor again.

"Truly never runs out of energy that one" Jack said more to himself than anyone else.

"So it would seem" Norrington said from behind him. "Need I remind you that she is involved?"

"Aye, I know that" Jack said tipping his head back and looking at him "Twas fun that's all"

"Indeed" he said regarding Jack with a suspicious glare as Sam came waltzing back over.

"Wow, never dance so much in my life" Sam said as she threw herself between Jack and Horatio, leaning heavily on Horatio's chest as she did so. "Warning. Assholes are closer than they appear." Sam said as Gillette and a few other gentlemen made their way over.

"Miss Turner, would you please grace me with a dance?" One young man asked.

"Sorry gentlemen and Gillette. It seems I am too weary to dance again." She said as the men sighed in disappointment then she turned to Gillette "And you, I just don't like you" She laughed as she watched his face turn red as he stormed off, this cause both Jack and Horatio to also join in her laughter.

Soon after Will and Elizabeth started to open their presents, laughter and approval read on everyone's faces as they went though the gifts. There was a lot of tableware and sheets and luckily nothing like what Sam and Horatio had got them. They got to the final two which just happened to be Jack's and Sam and Horatio's. They opened Jack's first to find a black pearl necklace and matching male ring.

"Oh Jack, they are beautiful" Elizabeth exclaimed as she put the pearls around her neck, they were in direct contrast with her white wedding dress and Will slipped the ring onto his finger, it fit perfectly.

"Found 'em on our little adventure and was just waiting for the right time to give 'em to ye" Jack drawled.

"Thankyou Jack" Will said Giving him a strong handshake.

"Now ours" Sam said handing them a basket.

They removed the outer layers of the basket and looked inside to find a small black and white kitten asleep on the furs inside.

"Isn't she cute" Sam said as Elizabeth lifted the purring bundle out softly. Most of the women in the crowd 'Awed' at the site of it.

"I figured you could call her Sam…either that or call your fist born Sam" She joked causing a chuckle to ripple though the crowd.

"She's gorgeous" Will said as he gave Sam a hug. "Thankyou"

Elizabeth placed the sleeping bundle back inside the basket and covered her up.

"Thankyou…for everything" Elizabeth whispered as she hugged Sam.

"No problem" She said standing up "Alright people the night is still young, let's DANCE" Sam said as she grabbed Will's hand and Dragged him onto the dance floor. Laughing, Elizabeth and Jack followed. Soon many of the guests left and there was only a small crowd left. Sam moved off to the balcony to get some air. She walked down the path a little and saw a figure.

"Louis?" She asked as the figure spun around.

"Oh…hello" Louis replied looking back out at the ocean.

"Is there anything wrong?" She asked standing next to him.

"No…well…yes you see I wish to be with my love, but I don't see how that could happen" he said sparing a sideways glance.

"Oh and who is she?" Sam asked.

"The sea" (AH HAH how many though he was going to say her???)

"Oh, I know someone like that" She said "I also like the sea, but that is not who I meant"

"You mean the pirate fellow in there" he said starting to move off down the path.

"Yes, he isn't meant too be landlocked, he needs the open oceans and the sea breeze." She said following him.

"You two were once a couple, were you not?" he asked.

"Yes, we were and then something happened. We aren't anymore" she said reluctantly.

"But you have had many offers, especially from the Lieutenant, correct? Why did you choose Sparrow over a respectable man like that?" he asked as they unknowingly moved closer to the docks.

"Well you see Jack is tall, dark and handsome, and Gillette is third world ugly." Sam laughed. "Oh we have moved quite far haven't we? Better get back" She said patting him on the shoulder.

"Yes …back" he said with a far away look in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked looking him in the face.

"I will be"

And that was the last thing she heard before the world went black.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Ok how many thought it was him??? Honestly!!!

* * *

"Ok, here's the deal, I give you wine, rum and ale IF you all dress up in …hmm…fireman outfits"

Elves and men debate among them selves.

"I don't know how much I want that wine" Elladan whispered

"What's a fireman?" Aragorn asked.

"I'll do anything for Rum" Guess who said this

"Remember she is evil" Legolas said looking over his shoulder

"Hmm let's do it what harm could it do?" Elrohir said.

"What's a fireman?" Aragorn asked again.

"Times a wasting boys!"

"Alright we have come to the agreement that we will do as you ask" Elladan announced as the others nodded.

"Excellent" Passes out uniforms and turns, reluctantly, around hehehe there is a mirror!!

"Now, why are we dressing up like this?" Legolas asked as he took his tunic off. GNARH

"Umm…err…we are going out to a nice abs…I mean dress up party and I can't leave you guys alone"

"Oh and what are you going as?" Aragorn asked putting the boots on.

"Me? I am going as a fire"

"How?" Elrohir asked

"Easy, dress in red and…"

"And set your self alight?" Legolas said hopefully.

"You know leggy, you're kinda morbid for an elf"

"Only to you" He said

"Oh I feel special C'mon lets go!"


	10. I'm braindead thats for sssssuuuuuuurrrr...

**A ****Disclaimer- **I STILL OWN NUTHIN…I mean sure I DO own EVERYTHING but apparently I can't tell anyone about it!! So…ah… (Cough) I give credit to Disney for creating such wonderful and sexy and hot and charming and suave and…sorry got off track, where was I, oh yes…exciting characters. I own Sam though and random characters but if you wanna use them for something…a nice something then you may, just give me credit for it!!

* * *

**THE FACTS ARE BACK!!!**

No word in the English language rhymes with "MONTH."  
Fonth crunth ganth gonth ponth damn they're right!

* * *

****

**Previously on ANF – **Oh deary me kiddies something bad has happened to Sam and who is going to be the one to save her?

**Final Line of ANF – **_and that was the last thing she heard before the world went black_.

* * *

WWWWWWOOOOOOHOOOOOOO I'M ALIVE I'M ALIVE AND FRRREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! After a few hard weeks of studying (chorus of 'HA' is heard) Shuddupaya face…anyway I AM BACK to update for you all because I know it's been forever since I last updated…both my stories actually…anyway I got a plot bunny in my mind and had to type my next chappie, is that a "about damn time" I heard…yes well I agree. So here is the next chapter I hope it lives up to your expectations! 

**

* * *

**

MY WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFUUUUUUULLLLLLL REVIEWERS!!

**Fallenangel69711** – Thanks heaps for your review, twas much appreciated! Sam's insane and that's why I like her as well though there hasn't been as much insaneness as I would have liked lately, but that'll change!

**Pokerfiend1313** – I know what it's like to be busy…sssssssoooooo busy lately…but the good kinda busy, you know the PARTY busyness hehehe 3 parties 3 days 3 litres of alcohol (per day) 3 hours sleep WHOOPEE!! Ah yes twas a mean ending…how good is the word twas…twas…TWAS TTTWWWAAASSS (is hit with heavy book)…ow ok I'm quite hangovers are painful I know I know.

**German Gypsy** – YAY PIXIE STIX…the evilness is spreading…MMWWWWAAHAHAHAHA…. cccccchhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssseeeeeeee…so yeah I'm insane…it's cool with the reviewing cause guess what I AIN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME…fancy that. I like being complimented…TWAS good!!

**Costume-the-strange – **I HATE THAT, I always like having lllllllllllllllooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg things when I speak cause I'm strange and wonderful and everyone loves me (pokes everyone in the cage) don'tchya??!! Don'tchya???!! HAHAHAHHA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH PENGUINS ARE COMING…hehehe I know a funny joke about penguins…I shall put it at the bottom of the chapter!!

**LegolasGreenleafGil-Estel – **Ah you know me too well, yes that was a leggy moment there, you caught me blue handed…that's right not red but BLUE!! Man it's hard to respond to you after so long because most of it's been answered, lets see what hasn't been answered??? OK now you DO know me to well…were you at the fireman party?? ;) yes it would be wrong if you said your bro was hot…unless you said it like we planned then it's ok but don't worry cause I did the same thing with one of my good friends as well…mmmm her bros a footy player…hehehe the other night when we were going out I went to the door and knocked and since I was KINDA ditzy that day I wasn't really paying attention…well until her bro came to the door in his BOXERS AAAAHHHHHH oh boy did that get my attention…mmmm he had nice legs, sssoooo muscly…hehehe now I'm trying to get her to tell him he has hot legs but she wont…so I'm gonna tell him…MMWWAAHAHAHA you only live once – my new motto, also the cause of serious "lets roll down that big grassy hill in a public park while wearing clothes not suitable for hill rolling" moments…hehhehe I like acting childish, twas fun!! My friend's skirt ended being backwards and by boobtube was around my waist…thank god for bras…hehehe twas fun!!! Ok well that's about it, I'm gonna switch into random mode any…second…PEANUT GALLERY!! I'M GONNA WALK LIKE A MAN TALK LIKE A MAN WALK LIKE A MAN MY SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN (incoherent mumbling involving "earth") DA DA DADADADDA FANDGADOOP FIDDLY PAPRIKA.

**Lady Nicole Potter – **OOOHHHH did you hear that, she said I rule…IN YOUR FACE LEGOLAS!!!! HAHAHAHHA (is hit with a shoe) OW!! bite me OK (chases Legolas around until teeth are finally clamped on his forearm) OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW ha-Ha you said and I quote "BITE ME" so…I did. I too also like that song, twas good choice me thinks…me also thinks that I want…HOT CHOCOLATE…mmmmm.

**Amanda – **Ahh yes poor little Aragorn, he will be my blonde-moment-muse, so sweet and innocent and I think the fall from the sky hurt his head!! I like rambling, I ramble a lot, I would ramble now but I don't wanna ramble so I'm not. Hehehe I knew you knew that I knew you'd know that I knew that you knew that I knew that you knew that it was Louis, I also knew that you knew that I knew that you knew that I knew that you THOUGHT it was going to be suss…naughty minded children!!

**Dimonah Tralon – **I told Jacky that and he was flattered and then got some rum and became plastered and started telling me things that you two did…I think my mental capacity is scared…nope…it's alright especially after all I have seen/done/thought.

**Serilia – **I have updated but you knew that already because you would have already seen that it was updated and I've just realised that this makes no sense and the light from the computer is hurting my poor eyes, it's ok eyes well go to bed soon and watch the LOTR as it is on TV at the moment and I am mentally playing it in my mind and I'm just gonna stop…BADGERS EAT PEANUT BRITTLE!!

**Arsinoe Selene – **I know sometimes I even surprise my self…GNAHH I hate talking like that##!#!! That's my feeble attempts to hit the '!' button…hehehe I'm not drunk…yet…on slightly but it's the back up alcohol from 2 days ago…and yesterday…and this sarvo…yeah. I can't get onto the soup fiction net thingy, I think the computer/internet gremlins stole my keyboard…hang on…room spinny…ok I'm good…HAH I've never been good…I've been GREAT! Look I hit in on the first go!! WOOT Yay me…oh dear heading off to bed, LOTR is playing on telly yay!

* * *

**Random word for the day – **dodgyrodgey – strange, crazy, insane, frightening

* * *

**Always and Forever

* * *

**

Jack sat at the table with his head in his hands.

_'I shouldn't have come back; I knew that if I saw her it would break me_ _up. I **KNEW** she was happy and here I come, sailing in just to break my own damn heart at the sight of her and _Horatio_. It's me own fault, I should never have left her here, I should have come back, I should have…"_

Jack's thought's trailed off as he watched Horatio walk over to Will with a worried expression etched onto his chiselled features. After they exchanged words both men walked over to where Jack sat, something in their eyes made Jack's heart skip a beat.

"Jack, you haven't perhaps seen Sam in the last 2 hours have you?" Will asked as Jack leaned back in the wooden chair so that the front legs came off the ground.

"No, I 'ssumed she was with 'im" he said pointing to Horatio as he put his feet, now adorning his own worn boots again.

"She was, but she left a while ago to get some air. I wasn't worried at first as she usually goes off by herself but something feels so very wrong. The last time I saw her she was on that balcony." Horatio said pointing to the wide open balcony where Sam had once been standing.

"Seems she ain't there now" Jack drawled staring at the open doors, hiding his obvious concern.

"Why are you acting as though you don't even care?" Horatio accused "Especially after everything I KNOW you two have been through"

Jack raised his furious brown eyes and stared hard at the boy in front of him. "Don't go there lad, unless you want to see how fast a real pirate can draw a sword I advise you stay far away from that topic" Jack looked back at Will and gave a forced smile. "Why ye worrying anyways? Ye know just as well as I do that she always runs off, doing what ever she bloody likes"

"Yes Jack, I realise that but she wouldn't have left this" Will said holding up her bag.

"So she's forgotten her bag, what of it?" Jack said leaning further back in the chair, it now seemed as though it might fall at any moment.

"Yeah but do you ever remember Sam leaving this behind?" Will said removing a beautiful dagger from inside the bag; it had a gold encrusted handle and 3 pearls embedded in its handle. Jack's eyes grew big, he knew very well that she always had that dagger hidden somewhere on her, he knew so well in fact that he had a scar to prove it. Will watched as Jack's expression changed and he slowly tipped backwards, lading with a loud crash to the ground.

"Christ!" He exclaimed as he jumped up quickly and took the dagger from Will, running his finger over the handle.

"So know you know why we are so worried" Horatio said, his eyes flicking to the door in hope to she would come bouncing through the door at any moment. Jack looked around the room and spied her two friends near the band, he stalked over to the, Will and Horatio on his tail.

"Oi you two!" He said as the girls turned round and smiled at him.

"Good evening Captain Sparrow" Megan said with a cheeky smile.

"Good MORNING'S more like it" Elanor laughed.

"So it is" Megan agreed giving the large grandfather clock in the corner a glance. "What can we help you with?"

"Do you know where Sam is?" Will asked with his pleading brown eyes. The girls sensing his anxiousness dropped their smiles.

"Why she was walking through the garden with Louis about an hour ago, why?" Elanor asked cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Louis?" Horatio and Jack asked at the same time.

"Yes, they were talking about something…the sea I think I heard. They were walking towards the docks last time I saw them" Megan said giving the young man to her left a cheeky glance. "I didn't follow her though; I was kinda preoccupied, besides she's always been able to look after herself. Why are you worried?"

"She hasn't returned, neither has Louis." Will mumbled, thinking hard about what he has just heard.

"Weird fellow that Louis never really liked him myself; Always sneaking around and popping up where you'd least expect it." Elanor said, scowling at the thought of the man.

"You shouldn't be too worried about her. I mean she's been though all kinds of things before and you've never been worried about her." Megan said as the same time as Elanor, Will's head snapped up.

"What was that? About Louis?" he asked urgently.

"Louis? He always seemed to pop up everywhere we were. Never really addressed us though, I think he was quite infatuated with Sam but he knew she was taken. Come to think about it he commended her on her singing once" Elanor said as she looked up thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"What? She never sings in front of people…not properly anyway. Like tonight she only sang slightly letting Elizabeth take the main stage…oh and not to forget those incessant crazy tunes like the one that just doesn't end"

"IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS SOME PEOPLE STARRRRTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS AND THEY'LL CONTINUE SINGING IT FOR EVER JUST BECAUSE THIS IS THE SONG THAT DOESN'T END YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS…" Megan and Elanor sang/yelled causing the three men to cover their ears.

"ALRIGHT" Jack hollered causing the girls to stop and commence laughing. "Back to Louis"

"Do we have to talk about him, I usually call him "Sam's strange sandy skulled stalker" or dodgyrodgey for short" Megan laughed.

"Stalker…Oh my god" Will said staring shockingly at the ground. "All this time, right under my very nose"

"What?" they all asked looking at the shocked look on Will's face.

"The man in the tree, knows her singing, popping up everywhere…"A look of disgust crossed Will's fine features "Working for me" he spat.

"So?" Horatio asked.

"Don't you see…it was him…all his attempts at getting closer to her; That sick twisted man…Ahh I even let him IN our house" Will looked up suddenly, his eyes flashing with fury at the though of his sister at the hands of the madman. "We have to find her NOW"

"We should tell the Commodore" Horatio said, moving off to find Norrighton in the dwindling crowd.

"I shall inform Elizabeth" Will said heading over to where Elizabeth sat talking to some friends.

"We shall grab something to eat" Megan said pulling Elanor over to the food table.

"And I shall sharpen my sword" Jack growled as he looked into the night.

* * *

The world was rocking slightly; the wind biting cold and the ground unusually soft. Sam stirred slightly but stopped upon feeling a pain to the side of her head. Reaching up she felt a sticky lump, pulling away she saw her blurred hand covered in a red substance. Bringing it closer to her nose she smelt the steely fragrance and knew instantly that it was blood. 

_'What happened?'_ she thought wincing as she moved again, this time to sit up and look around and noted that she was in a dark room on a large silk bed. '_What the_…?' taking a deep breath to calm herself she noted that the air smelt salty.

'_Wait a second…salty air, rocking…aaawww crap I'm on a damn ship'_ Sam sighed '_How the hell did I get here?' _she wondered, then the memories all came back to her.

The wedding, Will, Elizabeth, The reception, Jack, Horatio, walking in the garden, Louis, creepy, black.

_'Aaawww shit, Elanor was right…Sam's strange sandy skulled stalker. It must have been him in the tree…oh the wanker knocked me out…why?' _The cabin door opened and a shadowy figure walked in, Sam looked up quickly…big mistake, the sudden movement sent a wave of pain through her head and she fell backwards onto the pillow.

"Ah Princess, I see that you have finally awoken" Louis said as he walked into the candle light. Sam moved to say something but he just put a finger to her lips. "Shh no talking right now, everything will be answered in dew time my sweet" He said as he stroked her face. If she hadn't been so paralysed with pain she might have fought him. He turned and started to pour a drink and as if on cue Sam felt a wave of thirst wash over her.

"Would you like some my lovely flamingo?" Louis asked holding out the glass. She nodded slightly and wincing in pain.

_'Flamingo?? This guy is seriously dodgyrodgey_' she though as she took the glass. First a sip and then suddenly the glass was empty. She handed it back to him and he refilled it and handed it back, halfway though this glass she felt very drowsy.

_'He drugged it!' _Her mind screamed as her eyes got heavier.

"Oh you are very tired my sweet, rest now, you'll need all the strength you can muster." He said standing up watching as her glass slipped from her hand and spilt all over her dress. "Oh look, you've spilt it all over yourself; I'll find you something nice to wear"

"Don't…touch…me" She growled slowly "He'll…get…you"

"Who? my chickadee That lovely guard of your's Horatio? Or maybe the Pirate Jack Sparrow? Hmm no matter, but the time they get their arses into gear we'll be long gone"

But Sam wasn't listening anymore; she had slipped into a dreamless sleep. All she knew was as long as he held her captive it was her duty to make his life a living hell, and she knew many…MANY ways to do that.

* * *

YAY an updatation!!! MMMWWWAAAHHAHAHAHAHA I know it's an evil short one but I though, hell it's better then nothing. Don't worry it wont be very long between chapters anymore…oh except in the next month…I have a LOT of partying to catch up on…and then there's schoolies…but besides that I have like 3 months to do NOTHING…except update of course!!

* * *

* * *

* * *

RANDOM JOKE ABOUT PENGUINS!! PLZ DON'T GET OFFENDED OR ANYTHING!!

The Seven Dwarfs go to the Vatican and, because they have requested an audience, and as they are THE Seven Dwarfs, they are ushered in to see the Pope. Dopey leads the pack.

"Dopey, my son," says the Pope, "what can I do for you?"

Dopey asks, "Excuse me, Your Excellency, but are there any dwarf nuns in Rome?"

The Pope wrinkles his brow at the odd question, thinks for a moment and answers, "No, Dopey, there are no dwarf nuns in Rome."

In the background a few of the dwarfs start giggling.

Dopey turns around and gives them a glare, silencing them. Dopey turns back, "Your Worship, are there any dwarf nuns in all of Europe?"

The Pope, puzzled now, again thinks for a moment and then answers, "Dopey, there are no dwarf nuns in Europe."

This time, all of the other dwarfs burst into laughter. Once again, Dopey turns around and silences them with an angry glare.

Dopey turns back and says, "Your extreme holiness! Are there ANY dwarf nuns any where in the world?"

After consulting with his advisers, the Pope responds, "I'm sorry my son, there are no dwarf nuns anywhere in the world."

The other dwarfs collapse in a heap, rolling, laughing and pounding the floor, tears streaming down their cheeks as they begin chanting......

"Dopey shagged a penguin!"

"Dopey shagged a penguin!"

Hehehe his name's Dopey.

* * *

"Hmmm" Aus stands at the doorway looking at the strange group before her as they watch TV. 

"What?" Legolas asks watching her stand in deep thought.

"I…think…" Aus stops and again looks thoughtful.

"Yes?" Elladan asks.

"I need to go to the toilet" She says bounding off to the bathroom but not before turning the light off and sending them into darkness with only the TV as a light source.

"Thanks for sharing" Elrohir yells.

"YOU'RE WELCOME" She yells back.

"Turn the light on" Legolas tells Jack.

"Turn the light on" Jack tells Elladan.

"Turn the light on" Elladan tells Elrohir.

"Turn the light on" Elrohir tells Aragorn.

"I poke badgers with spoons" Aragorn tells everyone.

"Fine" They say all utterly confused at the "kings" words.

The boys are all sitting around watching SpongeBob Squarepants in the dark. They watch as the squid-dude does something to the starfish dude-Patrick.

"DESTROY HIM" Aragorn yells at the TV brandishing his sword.

"Hey Aragorn calm down, it's not real alright?" Elrohir says patting Aragorn's arm.

"Oh…yes…I knew that" He says sheepishly.

"Sure you did" Elladan laughs as Jack changes the channel to the movie The Exorcist – FUNNIEST MOVIE EVER!!!

It reaches the uncut part where she comes running down the stairs doing the crab walk – FUNNIEST PART IN THE WHOLE MOVIE.

"AAAAHHHHHH" They all yell. Aragorn lunges at the TV with his sword.

"DIE DEVIL BITCH" he yells, who knew he knew such words! The TV Smashes and Aus comes running back in to find them all in the dark.

"What the hell was that?" she asks turning the light on only to find Aragorn with all his hair standing on end and a clueless expression on his face as his sword and hand stick out of the smoking TV.

"Oh my god" Aus says.

"Pickles" Aragorn says as he falls to the ground.

"ESTEL" Elves yell.

"TV" Jack and Aus yell.

"SCREAMING MONGOOSE" Aragorn yells before he passes out.


	11. I'm ssssoooooo sorry!

**A ****Disclaimer- **I STILL OWN NUTHIN…I mean sure I DO own EVERYTHING but apparently I can't tell anyone about it! So…ah… (cough) I give credit to Disney for creating such wonderful and sexy and hot and charming and suave and…sorry got off track, where was I, oh yes…exciting characters. I own Sam though and random characters but if you wanna use them for something…a nice something then you may, just give me credit for it!

* * *

**THE FACTS ARE BACK!**

Our eyes are always the same size from birth, but our nose and ears never stop growing.**_

* * *

_**

**Previously on ANF – **Back at sea AGAIN though this time the company has defiantly gotten worse….oh jingle jangle goes my keyboard whatever could that be? Hehehe it was the t key see ttttttttttt!

* * *

**Final Line of ANF – **_but Sam wasn't listening anymore; she had slipped into a dreamless sleep. All she knew was as long as he held her captive it was her duty to make his life a living hell, and she knew many…MANY ways to do that.

* * *

_

**DEAR**** SWEET REVIEWERS

* * *

**

I'M SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!

* * *

**Random word for the day – **fandicious – fabulous and delicious

* * *

**Always and Forever

* * *

**

"What do you mean she is missing?"

"It means she is no longer in this vicinity, missing presumed kidnapped by her sandy skulled stalker"

Commodore Norrington stared down at the girls with an unamused expression. Megan and Elanor had found him at the food table and tried to tell him that Sam was missing, but he wasn't buying into it.

"Is this like the last time she went missing?" he said with a sigh as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the two girls who were munching on a sandwich.

"Oh no, she wasn't missing last time…she just misplaced herself!" Elanor argued.

"In my office?"

"That's right; she was ACTUALLY looking for you!" Megan protested, spitting crumbs out in the process.

"She was dying my wigs purple"

"Hehehe yeah" the girls said in unison as Horatio jogged up to them.

"Sir" he said in a tense tone as he saluted Norrington.

"Yes?" Norrington said turning and facing the grimed face of Horatio. Norrington's eyes brows shot up as he listened to the young soldier's report. Apparently the strange boat they had seen in the harbour that afternoon was missing and a ship was seen sailing out of the harbour about an hour of two ago. Norrington moved over to where Gillette was standing, watching the preceding of the reception.

"Commodore" Gillette said saluting as the commodore stood in front of him.

"Gillette I want you to assemble a few teams and search Port Royal for Miss Turner"

"What? Why sir?" He asked with genuine concern.

"She seems to be missing, please hurry as we think she MAY have been kidnapped, but knowing Miss Turner, she may just be playing another one of her tricks." Norrington said lightly but his eyes said otherwise.

"Of course sir" Gillette said as he ran off. Norrington sighed as he looked around at the remaining couples. He saw a very worried Jack pacing near the entry way, obviously thinking of what might have happened. Norrington sighed again as he watched the bride and groom try to calm the pirate down; this was obviously not working as Jack threw his arms up in the air in a flurry of movements.

* * *

"I know you're worried Jack but you cant be sure, I mean she seemed to develop a habit of disappearing after you left you know, she's changed somewhere inside her something has changed and we've had people follow her before when she's disappeared but she always looses them. She's not the innocent you knew her as before Jack, most definitely not" Will said as he watched Jack pace in front of him. 

"She was never an innocent you know that, she knew a lot more then she let on she did" Elizabeth said from a nearby chair.

"Truer words were never spoken love" Jack said as he sighed and looked out to the ocean.

"They'll find her Jack" Will said placing his hand on the pirate's arm. "I know you're worried, so am I I'm terrified, but I know she'll be alright"

Jack turned around and stared at Will, sadness, angry and fear all lay within the pirate's deep honey brown eyes.

"I know she's on the sea, I can feel it Will. The sea speaks to me and its telling…no SCREAMING at me to get out there and go after her!" Jack said as he turned and looked at the dark waters.

"The sea…" Will started but stopped as Jack let out a hoarse laugh.

"Don't think of me as a stupid pirate William, every sailor can read the ocean, but how many can say they can speak to it, hmm? I've spent too many years out on her to not have a connection with her. You can feel it too cant you Will, Bill could I know you can feel it, deep, deep down in your bones its telling you exactly what I hear." Jack said not bothering to turn and look at Will who was shivering at the thought of the pirate actually being that deep. "I will be at the pier at midnight, I had already sent word to my crew the day I arrived to come tonight, I knew if I dallied any longer the commodore would have me in the noose before I could sing 'Yo-ho'. Now it seems to have come at a better use. Goodbye and congratulations. I will return with her, I promise you that!" he said as he walked down the pathway.

Will watched him walk a little ways before running after him and stopping him. He looked deep into Jacks eyes and saw sheer determination in them; nothing would stop him until he got to her, possibly not even death.

"No Jack…WE will bring her back" Will said as Elizabeth joined them. A sly smile crossed his face.

"Just like old times then ey?" he said with a laugh that didn't reach his eyes.

"C'mon, we'll get supplies from our place." Elizabeth said as they started walking down the darkened path.

SUDDENLY from the buses around them out jumped two dark figures.

"WE BRING FANDELICIOUS SANDWICHES!" Elanor and Megan yelled causing Jack to smile and Elizabeth to grab her heart.

"What are you two doing?" Will asked with a small smirk.

"Walking dogs?" Megan answered.

"Eating cheese?" Elanor also said.

"Breathing?"

"Growing?"

"Scratching my nose?"

"Scratching her nose?"

"ALRIGHT, we get the point girls" Elizabeth said. "Excuse us, we must attend to something. Farewell"

"Wait…" Jack said looking at the two girls who stood smiling in front of them. "Would ye two like to go on a trip?"

"NO JACK" both Elizabeth and Will said but Jack just waved them off.

"YES" the girls said simultaneously.

"I really do think…" Elizabeth started but again was interrupted by Jack.

"Can ye fight?"

"I can scratch and pull hair" Megan said proudly and Elanor shrugged.

"I can swing a mean cat"

"BRILLIANT, you can come along; it'll be good to have some comic relief on board. Besides if I was stuck with ye two up tick stuck up nobs I might just…"

"JACK!"

"What? I'm just being honest" He said with a shrug as they moved off with the two girls doing army rolls in the bushes around them, acting like soldiers.

"You're a pirate" Will said

"Oh right, I forgot, I thought I was a duck"

* * *

OMG SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY PEOPLE! Life has been HECTIC! I'm just glad I got this done, n I feel really bad but hey least its updated right (crickets) OK I'M SORRY But like I said RREEAALLYYY BUSY! 

Umm yeah err I seem to have lose my muses…but that's ok…I now where one is at least!

I'll update again….umm like before the end of the year for sure.lol.

Anywas HAPPY EASTER!

sorry it was short! but better den nothing!


End file.
